Hawkeye's Problem
by Alonelyhawk
Summary: (UPDATED)Daniel Pierce had met his true love, now he has a son with a secret. How will our chief surgeon react when he goes to Korea and becomes the unexpected?
1. Chapter 1

I was bored so I wrote this it's a M*A*S*H

Story about vampires.

(I don't own any Characters of M*A*S*H but Angel s Mine) 

She stood in an alleyway, it was a dark and cold night the moon was full and the stars shown bright. Her raven black her blown in the wind. She had been on this earth for over 200 years alone, no one seemed to know who she was, and no one seemed to care. By day she spent her time wondering around the city. By nightfall she would spend her time in clubs picking out her victims. She was a vampire; her name was Pierce, Angel Pierce. Some people called her the dark angel. She fell in love once, only once. His name was Daniel Pierce; they had meet on a stormy night. He had just called a cab to go home when he seen her standing outside waiting for something. 

" Hey come here, and get out of the rain," He said while running up to her with his umbrella.

" Thank you," she said while coming closer to him. He looked at her and noticed her eyes. They were the lightest shade of blue.

" My name's Pierce, Daniel Pierce,"

"Angel," She answered back quickly. The cab rolled up and he ran and opened the door and made a motion for her to climb in. She was hesitant for a moment and the jumped in.

"Where to," The cab driver looked back.

"Greenbrook and 17th," she told him politely and then looked out the window.

"Hey that's not to far away from me, Wesmaster and 14th," he told the driver. The cab driver turned back around and started to drive on.

"How long have you lived in Maine," He asked her. She kept quiet for some time.

" I just moved here not long ago," She looked back toward him.

" Maybe we could get together some time I mean we only live two blocks away from each other,"

"Maybe sometime we could," She gave a sweet smile. When it was time for her to get out he gave her his address and phone number and she did the same. It had been about a week before they seen each other again. He got up the nerve to call her and ask her out. She replied to him that she would be able to go out that night. They had met in front of the club she always went to. They had their dinner and they danced for sometime when she wanted to go home. They said their good-byes and with that she kissed his cheek. He had fallen madly in love with her.

He still couldn't figure out why he was so attracted to her and she the same, but when they were together Angel felt she was doing something that she hadn't done in over 200 years she was falling in love. But she didn't want to hurt him in any way. They had gone out a few more times when he decided to ask her to marry him. It took her a long pause before she said yes, then she knew it was the time to tell him, her secret.

" Daniel I have something to tell you," she walked into his study to see him reading his favorite book.

"What is it my love,"

" Daniel you know I love you, the same way you love me but there is something that I must tell you, that has kept me from dying for over 200 years."

"What are you talking about," Daniel got up and started walking to her. 

" Daniel I'm a vampire," she looked toward the floor.

"Honey it's just pre-wedding jitters your not a vampire they don't exist," He came over and put his arms around her.

"If you don't believe me then I'm just going to show you," She went over to a corner of the room she turned around so her face couldn't be seen. Daniel walked over to her and turned around to she her face, but couldn't believe what he saw, there were fangs in her mouth real fangs.

" Even if you were the bride of Frankenstein I still would love you," He kissed her forehead.

"There is something else I must tell you," She said regretfully.

" What, what is it,"

"I'm pregnant,"

"That's wonderful but I thought that in the legends of vampires they could not be impregnated,"

"All aren't true," She gave a weak smile. He hugged her for a long time until she went to bed. He spent all night thinking to himself.

'I'm about to marry a vampire, and have a child, wow my life is going down a strange path,' he gave a chuckle. The nine months of the pregnancy seemed to go by much to quickly. Angel went out at night but Daniel didn't seem all that bothered with it, and soon the night had approached and Angel started to go into labor. Daniel kept by her side the whole time until the birth of his son when he went to hold the baby. The child came out screaming and kicking.

" His name shall be Benjamin Franklin Pierce," The father announced proudly. Angel was barely awake the first time she had seen here son. The doctors had to take the child for observations, as a normal birth would go. Angel had recovered from the birth very quickly; it seemed that the baby stayed quiet day and night. The day had come for them to go home but for some reason Angel stayed quiet and held her baby.

"What's the matter dear," He gave a heart filled look toward her. 

" This child is half vampire, I don know if he will share the thirst for blood as I have,"

" We can only hope for the best my love," Daniel looked down into the child's light blue eyes. They seemed brighter then Angels. They had reached home when Angel said she needed to go out, she also wanted to take the baby.

" Why must you take him he is just a newborn,"

"I must prove that he doesn't need blood,"

" You only need alittle to survive,"

"I must," she replied and ran out the door quickly with her son. Daniel just stood there shocked until he finally decided to go after her. After sometime of searching he finally found her car smashed into a tree. He got out and ran to it only to find the front window to be smashed and Angel slumped over clutching her chest. Benjamin was in the back staying quiet.

" Angel, dear god don't quit on me," He tried to pick her up but there she was attached to something. He lifted her up gently to find that a piece of steering wheel was plunged deep into her chest.

"Angel listen to me, stay awake please stay with me," 

"Daniel please take care of Hawkeye he shows no signs of what I am, but he might become one,"

"Hawkeye, what do you mean he might become one,"

"He might become like me and need blood, and until that day he will live a normal human life I love you," and with that she breathed her final breath. 

"Goodbye my Angel," Daniel wept right next to her body for sometime until he picked up the child and took him home. The next day he had made funeral arrangements while holding onto Hawkeye. Looking into his face Daniel could she Angel in his eyes like Benjamin was trying to let Daniel know she was still in his heart.

*****

Years went by and Hawkeye grew as any child would grow but he always seemed quieter then most children. He would always play with the other kids; he even was milk monitor in second grade. 

As the years progressed Benjamin decided to become a doctor. Daniel was amazed at his career choice and how he grew into a fine man. Even if Hawkeye was half vampire no one knew not even himself, Daniel had kept it a secret.

" Hey dad," Hawkeye walked up to Daniel.

"Yes son,"

"What was mom like, what was her personality like,"

" Why with all the questions," He smiled.

"I've just always wanted to know,"

"Well she was loving, to start off, she was quiet, but she cared for you dearly,"

"Thanks for the info now for another question, were did you go to medical school," They both gave a slight chuckle until they started talking about school in Boston. Hawkeye continued school and had made a new best friend, and graduated, and had even started working in the doctor's office his father worked at. Things were going great until late one night there was a call that Daniel answered.

"Hello Pierce residence,"

"This call is for one Benjamin F. Pierce," he handed the phone over to his son and waited by him. Hawkeye dropped the phone and sunk to his knees.

" What, What is it son,"

" That was a call to tell me I'm going to be a medical doctor in the army," He looked up at his father.

"Son, it will be ok," Daniel knelt down and comforted his son. He didn't want to lose his son and his wife. 

Hawkeye stood inline at Maine's town hall waiting for his name to be called so he could go and get his new favorite color as he and his father joked around about. But Hawkeye dreaded about going to a foreign place, but something kept his hopes up, something told him that something about his past would be uncovered. Trapper John McIntyre stood right next to him.

"Hey Hawk do you think there will be any cute nurses in Korea,"

"Trap your married what are you thinking," Hawk laughed.

"That doesn't mean anything, hey how about you when are you going to…" He didn't get to finish his sentence.

"B.F. Pierce, and J.X McIntyre." A strict medical nurse came out with a clipboard. Both of them were led to separate rooms and when they came out each of them had on green fatigues. 

"Hey Trap we don't look so bad in these," Hawkeye said inspecting himself.

" What are you talking about we look like some sort of plant," he gave a slight chuckle. Hawkeye was able to go home and say goodbye to his father and gather some personal items.

"Well dad I guess this is good bye,"

"Its not good bye forever, it just good bye for a little while,"

"I'll miss you dad," Hawkeye dropped his stuff and hugged his father.

"Son I must tell you something,"

"What, what is it," So Daniel took what time he had and told Hawkeye about his mother, Something told him, he had too.

"My mother was a what," he exclaimed standing up.

"I know it's hard to believe but I loved her more then anything,"

"I'm half what," Hawkeye kept pacing around the room with a disturbed looked.

"Hawkeye calm down, it will be ok you have yet to show any signs,"

"Any signs of what, of me being a vampire, last time I checked there were no fangs in this mouth and no thirst for blood," He started to panic.

"Calm down, it will be ok just please stay calm,"

"Calm right, how can I be calm when you tell me my mother was a vampire, how do I know you haven't gone insane,"

"If I was insane do you think I would still be a doctor,"

" I cant be one a vampire they don't exist, I'm normal there is no vampire in me,"

"I would have believed that to but she showed me her fangs," The father looked deep into his sons eyes.

"Your not lying are you,"

"No Son, I wouldn't lie I love you dearly just as your mother,"

" But I thought vampires didn't exist,"

" You keep saying that but I know they do your mother was one and you are half,"

"Please don't tell me you are one too,"

"I'm not, don't worry,"

"Why did you tell me this, why couldn't you keep it a secret,"

"Something about you going to Korea gave me this odd feeling,"

"You got the same feeling too,"

"Yes but I don't know if it's a good feeling or a bad feeling,"

"Yeah me to," There was a honk from outside and both of them knew it was time for Hawkeye to go. But for some reason Hawkeye wanted to go.

"Bye dad," He hugged his father.

"Hawkeye just remember that you are my son no matter what happens,"

"I know dad," He left the house in a flash and was on the bus. It sped off down the road. Daniel just stood in the doorway and watched the bus till it was out of his sight.

*^*^*^

Well M*A*S*H fans tell me what you think I am writing other stories two J 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two M*A*S*H beginnings

(I do not own M*A*S*H)

Hawkeye sat next to Trapper the whole trip, on the bus, and plane. He stayed quiet and thought to himself about what his father had said. Trapper kept talking about anything, anyone could tell he was nervous. 

"Well what do you think," Trap finished.

"Oh yeah, I thought it was interesting,"

"Hawk didn't you hear a word I was talking about the cute nurses over there," he pointed.

"Oh sorry my mind has just been wondering lately,"

" You been acting like this ever sense you left your house,"

"Well its something my dad told me while I was packing, I thought he was nuts at first but something told me he was telling the truth,"

"What is it Hawkeye,"

"He said my mother was a vampire, and I'm half vampire,"

" Do you actually believe that,"

"I don't know but me and him got this feeling about me coming here,"

"All parents get a feeling, its called worry,"

"I don't know there's something different about this feeling, I can't tell if it's good or bad,"

" You'll get over it quickly, hey when do you think well get there,"

" To were Korea,"

"No to this M*A*S*H unit we're supposed to be stationed at,"

" Probably another couple of hours," Hawkeye answered back, still somewhat tense.

"Hey come on, Hawkeye I'm telling you right now that there is no such things as vampires,"

"Yeah ok maybe your right," Hawkeye said nodding to get Trapper off his case. The rest of the 4-hour flight was quiet. Trapper had fallen asleep but Hawkeye still pondered about the subject wondering if it was true. He finally after about 30 minutes fell asleep.

Hawk began to dream something that made no sense at all. He was sitting in the backseat of a car watching to people hugging, he could here them speaking.

"Angel listen to me, stay awake please stay with me,"

There were a few more gestures from one of the two people until he could hear crying. That's when he woke up. Trapper was sitting next to him still sleeping. Hawkeye was drenched with sweat,

"It was only a dream," He looked at trapper, " Trapper, hey Trap get up we're here,"

"No mommy I don't want to go to school yet," He groaned and tried to roll over but Hawkeye took his pillow and smacked him in the head with it.

" Ouch what was that for," Trapper sat up.

" Nothing dear, how was school," Hawkeye smiled.

" Hey how'd you get in my dream,"

" Your not in a dream your in Korea,"

" How long do you think this wars going to last,"

"Hopefully not that long," He gave a grim look. They stepped off the plain only to be greeted by a saluting corporal.

"Are you sirs Captain Benjamin Franklin Pierce, and Captain John Francis Xavier McIntyre,"

" Yeah that's us," Trapper spoke up.

"Yes my wee little friend, now who might you be,"

"Cut that out, my name is Corporal Walter O'Reilly,"

"Now where are we…" Hawkeye started in.

"If you'll follow me sirs I'll take you to the M*A*S*H unit you'll be staying at,"

"How did you know what he was going to say," Trapper asked.

"I can sense things like that,"

"Like what,"

"I don't know, my mom says I get it from my uncle Ernie, she says he said he felt that he was going to die a week before it happened so he moved next to the undertaker so he didn't have so far to walk."

"That was smart of him," Hawkeye looked at Radar.

"So your name is Walter," Trapper started in.

"Yeah but some people call me Radar,"

" Well Radar I'm Hawkeye and that's Trapper,"

"If you don't mind me asking sirs how'd you get those names,"

" Well he got his from trapping a beauty queen in a bathroom stall," Hawkeye started in.

"And he got his from his dads favorite book, 'The Last of the Mohicans,'

"Never heard of it," The three kept walking until they reached a jeep Radar drove while the two Captains hung onto their lives. After about an hour of driving they reached a camp with a sign the read 'M*A*S*H 4077 Best care anywhere'

"This looks interesting," Trapper pointed out.

" What have I just gotten into, I don't feel so good" Hawkeye said quietly. Hawkeye bent over and looked like he was going to throw up.

"Hey radar stop I think he's going to puke,"

"What," Radar slammed on the brakes and Hawkeye lurched forward and fell out of the jeep. He didn't move for at least a minute. Trapper rushed over to him to find that Hawkeye was lying there with a dazed look.

"Radar lets get him to were its safe,"

"That would be post up," Trapper carried Hawkeye there and laid him on the bed. Hawkeye still hadn't had said anything and looked as pail as a ghost. Just then a tall man wearing a fishing hat came in.

"Radar who the hell is that,"

"Which one sir,"

"Both of them,"

" That's Captain John 'Trapper' McIntyre, and the one lying down is Captain Benjamin 'Hawkeye' Pierce, they are you knew surgeons"

"Well what the hell is wrong with him,"

"I don't know sir we had just gotten here and he fell out of the jeep and passed out,"

"Who are you," Trapper looked up at him.

"I'm your acting CO, my name is Lt. Colonel Henry Blake,"

"Well nice to meet you," 

"Do you think he's ok to do surgery,"

"He's a fine doctor but I have know idea what's the matter," Just then a snobby looking blond haired women and a ferret faced looking man came stomping in.

" We just heard that the new surgeons came in Colonel,"

"Remember Margaret I am still head surgeon here," The man looked serious.

" Hello my name is Major Margaret Houlihan, and this Major Frank Burns,"

"Hi-ya Hotlips," Trapper chuckled.

"Well I never," She gave a stern look.

"How dare you speak to a superior officer like that," Frank Shouted. Just then Hawkeye started to stir.

"Ouch my head," He opened his eyes to see 5 people standing over him, two he knew but the other three was alittle shocking.

" Hey Hawk what happened back there," Trapper tried to check him out to make sure there was no broken ribs because of the fall.

"I don't know but I'm ok, do you mind telling me who they are," He gave a slight gasp in pain as he sat up.

"Hawk are you sure you're going to be ok," Trapper spoke up.

" Yeah I just had the wind knocked out off me that's all,"

" Choppers," Radar spoke up suddenly and then left the room.

"What choppers, where choppers, Damn it, well we'll just have to get to know each other later," Henry said while running out of post op.

"I think we're supposed to follow them," Hawkeye said while climbing out of the cot. Frank and Margaret had already left and Trapper followed Hawkeye. They all met in the scrub room. Hawkeye still looked at the three with caution because he didn't know who they where.

"Captain Pierce this is Major Margaret Houlihan and I am Major Frank Burns," The Major bent over next to him to shake his hand. Hawkeye looked at Frank's extended hand and shook it politely then grabbed the major in one swift motion and kissed him. Hawkeye let go of the major and gave him a mad look.

"Please Major never on the first date,"

"Pierce knock it off," Henry gave a little bit of a smile.

" Who are you,"

"I'm your CO Colonel Henry Blake,"

"Hi Henry nice meeting you," they shook hands politely. Frank and Margaret were still giving dirty looks to the captains until they went into surgery. One after another the wounded kept coming. Hawkeye and Trapper fit in perfectly it even seemed that they were working quicker then Frank and Henry. After about 5 hours the wounded stopped coming in and the group of surgeons walked out of surgery like nothing even had happened.

"Pierce, McIntyre I need to see you in my office,"

"I'm sorry Henry but we don't exactly know where that is," Trapper looked at him.

"Well I'll show you two sirs to it," Radar showed up.

"RADAR," Henry yelled.

"I'm right behind you sir,"

"Damn it Radar quit doing that,"

"Yes sir," So Henry walked on and Radar showed them the camp and then Hawkeye and Trapper were shown to Henry's office. Henry was sitting in his chair smoking a cigar and drinking some whiskey.

" Sir Captain Pierce and Captain McIntyre," Radar piped up. 

" Captain Pierce here at the 4077 we do not tolerate that type of behavior,"

"Looks like I got my work cut out for me doesn't Trapper,"

"Hey we try our best,"

"You two will be sleeping in the tent with Major Frank Burns,"

" Can I ask one thing," Trapper looked at Henry.

"What now,"

" Are he and Hot-lips an item,"

"Yeah they won't leave each other side,"

"Henry are you a big drinker,"

"See that cabinet back there, I have whiskey, vodka, any type of drink except for gin, and boy do I wish I had some,"

"What would say if we knew how to build a still," Trapper gave a serious look.

"I'd say you guys were my new best friends, but were are you going to find the stuff to build one,"

" Why do you think our bags are so heavy," Hawkeye smiled. So they went to their tent and laid out their baggage, Frank wasn't there so everything was ok. It took about a half-hour to get everything set up. When all was completed. Frank came strolling in.

"What the hell is that,"

"That my friend is a gin still,"

"This is completely unmilitary I'm going to report you to Colonel Blake,"

"We're sorry Frank but guess, who were making this for," Just then Radar came in.

" What do you think your doing in officer's country,"

" Frank lay off him," Hawkeye said while testing out the gin, he made a grim face.

"This morning was a very good year," Trapper said while testing it out himself.

"A Captain Pierce sir um you have a call,"

"A call from who I haven't been here more then half a day,"

" Its from a guy named Daniel Pierce,"

"That's my father is anything wrong,"

"He was put in the hospital today,"

"Radar show me to were the phone is,"

#$@$#@$#@$#@$#@$#@$#@ 

3rd chapters coming next


	3. Chapter 3

Ok here's 3

(I do not own M*A*S*H)

*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*

"Follow me this way sir," They ran across the compound at top speeds Radar picked up the phone and handed it to Hawkeye.

"Hello, yes what's wrong with him,"

" Your father had to have his stomach pumped it was nothing that could kill him," the person on the other end stated.

" When did he get brought in,"

" About 6 hours ago,"

"You take care of him, I want the works done," Hawkeye said and hung up the phone. " 6 hours ago was when I"

"Will he be ok Hawkeye," Radar stood quietly.

" Yeah the nurse said he ate something bad and had to have his stomach pumped, hey how come you're so worried,"

" Because my father left my mother when I was born so I didn't have a father growing up,"

" Radar thanks for your concern," 

" Your welcome sir," Then Henry came out of his office.

"The reports are on your desk sir,"

" Radar were are those, thanks Radar,"

"Hey Henry how about some gin," Hawkeye smiled.

"Oh boy that would really hit the spot," So the three of them went back to Hawkeye's tent to find Major Burns yelling at Trapper.

"I told you I'm not taking this still down Frank so get off my case,"

"This is completely unmilitary I'm telling you and once I go over Colonel Blake's head about this,"

"Going over my head about what Frank," Colonel Blake showed up behind him.

"Oh nothing sir its just that this still is not supposed to be here,"

"Frank I want you to leave them alone they haven't been here more then a day get off their case,"

"Humph," Frank left the tent and Colonel sat down and Trapper poured him a drink. Henry drank it down in one gulp.

"Boy that's horrible,"

"This morning was a very good year,"

"But that is not bad for gin,"

" Hey Radar were the bathroom," Hawkeye asked.

" Oh you mean the latrine its right over there," He pointed giving a smile. Hawkeye left to go to the bathroom when he felt as if a truck had hit him. His step slowed and he had almost keeled over when he stepped into the latrine. He fell to his knees and started to heave. It took him about 15 minutes to stop throwing up. He stood and hung onto the side of the wall. Hawkeye looked as pail as a white sheet.

"What did I eat," he said to himself. He walked out of the latrine cautiously; he took steps very slowly because it felt to him that legs were Jell-O. Trapper had come out of the tent and walked ran up to Hawkeye when he seen him.

"Hawk you look like you've seen a ghost,"

"No I didn't see one of those I seen my lunch, breakfast and everything I ate the past month,"

"Ever since you've come here you've gotten very sick,"

"I don't know what it is," Just then Henry came out of the newly named swamp.

" I did the same thing first time I came here,"

"What is it Henry,"

" Its seeing all the young soldiers on the operating tables, lets get you into bed he'll be fine in the morning,"

"Thanks Henry," Hawkeye said as Trapper and Henry helped him into the cot. He fell asleep as soon as he lay down. Hawkeye twisted and turned because of his dream. Trapper was sitting at the edge of his cot thinking, ' Oh Angel I gave you eternal life, I thought you loved me, but you fell in love with a mortal and bared a son now he is starting to turn into a vampire I can feel it, I knew he had something different about him when I met him'

*^*^*^*^Hawkeye's dream

He was all alone in a dark room,

"Hello is anyone there," suddenly a door appeared in front of him. He slowly and cautiously walked toward the door and reached for knob to open it. He looked down and seen that the doorknob had turned into a snake and bit him. Hawkeye just stood there, and the door opened slowly by itself soon he started to move forward without moving his legs. There seemed to be someone standing there.

"Hey, Hello can you help me," His body stopped moving and he started to walk closer to what seemed to be a tall man wearing a black cape.

"If this is some sort of joke I'm not falling for it," He went to walk in front of the man but something stopped him. He peered around, and all of a sudden he was the man. There was a woman in his arms; a lifeless one and he could feel something trickling down the side of his mouth. Hawkeye dropped the body frighten and wiped to substance off his mouth and looked at blood. There was blood all over his hand.

"What the hell is going on here," He could feel someone pulling on his shoulder. He quickly turned around to see Trapper standing also wearing black.

"Trapper what's going on,"

"Hawkeye it is almost your time,"

"What the hell does that mean," Trapper vanished into the air.

*^*^*^*^Normal View

"Hawkeye, Hawkeye," Someone was trying to wake him up. He jolted forward and gasped for a breath of air.

"Sir are you ok," It was Radar.

"Yeah, just a bad dream what is it Radar,"

"A sir one of your patients from OR has something wrong with him,"

"Ok Radar," He got up and put on the red robe he had gotten and stood up, he gave a glance at Trapper who seemed to be sound asleep. Radar quickly exited the swamp and Hawkeye did the same. Trapper sat up and watched Hawkeye and Radar go into Post-op. He slowly got up and looked at Frank he was sound asleep. Trapper slowly exited the swamp making no sound and walked toward post-op.

Klinger was on patrol and saw the captain walking around the compound.

"Hey you, put your hands above your head," Trapper turned around slowly with his head hanging low.

"I don't have to listen to you," He said with venom in his voice.

"A wise guy," Klinger moved closer and pointed the gun at Trapper's chest. Trapper lifted his head and looked straight into Klinger's eyes. Trapper's eyes were the lightest shade of blue.

"Why don't you shoot,"

"I cant shoot because if your one of the good guy's I'll get in severe trouble," Just then Hawkeye walked out of post-op and saw Trapper standing there with a gun to his chest.

"Klinger don't shoot," he ran closer to both of them. Trapper pretended to cough and looked back up, his eyes had gone back to being green.

"Klinger this is Captain Trapper John McIntyre, he's one of us, the good guys,"

"Sorry Hawkeye I dint know, sorry Trapper," Klinger walked away slowly and Hawkeye stood there.

"Why are you up so late,"

"Couldn't sleep guess it's the hard bed,"

"I know what you mean," Hawkeye said while rubbing his back, "But actually it was this weird dream I had,"

"Did it have any cute nurses in it," Trapper said while trying to be funny, but Trapper knew what his dream was.

"No but you were in it,"

"That's odd, the only dreams I'm in are the ones I'm surrounded by cute girls in," He gave a chuckle. Hawkeye also laughed. They reached the swamp and Trapper said he was going back to sleep.

"I'm just going to walk around a-bit more, the air is so clean here,"

"Hey Hawkeye, you seem down in the dumps,"

"I don't know it's just when I got sick earlier I don't think it was because of surgery,"

"You don't think it's because of that vampire thing you were talking about,"

"I don't know really,"

"Well Hawk you'll get over it in a couple days when everything falls into place here," 

"Yeah thanks Trap," And Hawkeye walked on he went passed the last tent in the compound as was about to turn around when something hit him hard in the side. It felt as if someone had shot him. He placed his hand over the pain and felt something wet. He knew that it was blood. Hawkeye pulled his hand towards his face and saw his hand covered in blood. He ran over to the swamp were he knew Trapper would still be awake. Trapper was sitting there when Hawkeye opened the door and collapsed.

"Trapper please help," he tried to get out as loud as he could.

"Hawkeye," he said while running over to him. Trapper picked up his body and took him over to Radar's office.

"Radar go wake up Colonel Blake," He said while running into surgery. Radar ran out the door as quickly as his little legs could take him. Trapper placed Hawkeye on a surgery bed and went and scrubbed up. Henry came barging in the door.

"What the hell is wrong with him,"

"Looks like he got shot in the side Henry,"

"That man has been only a day and look at what has happened to him," Trapper was done in a flash and ran into the surgery room where a nurse had prepped Hawkeye. The surgery didn't last more then an hour because Trapper worked quickly. Henry rolled Hawkeye into post-op and Frank burst through the door. 

"What the matter with him now,"

"He was just shot in the side by a sniper Frank and if you give him any gull I will personally demote you down to corporal is that clear."

"Yes sir," Frank solute and cowardly left post-op. Trapper walked in and sat next to Hawkeye. Henry just stood there and looked at him.

"Hey Trapper does he have a history of getting hurt like this,"

"I've never seen him like this, he said he was going to walk around the compound and get some fresh air when all of a sudden he burst through the swamp door and collapsed, there was blood everywhere.

"Boy we're going to have to watch him carefully,"

"Henry why don't you go back to sleep,"

" Yeah I was just about to, nighty-o" Henry walked through the post-op doors. Trapper looked down at Hawkeye, ' he will not die that easily but I must do something for him to get his fangs quickly so I don't have to keep saving him,'

Hawkeye slept the rest of the night and most of the day when he started to stir, Frank was on duty and walked over to him. Hawkeye opened his eyes slowly and noticed Frank.

"Hello Hawkeye how are you feeling," he said politely.

" I don't know what happened," Hawkeye tried to move but was overcome by pain.

"You were shot, Trapper and Henry operated on you,"

" God I feel like I'm going to die," Just then Henry walked into post-op.

"Hawkeye I'm glad your awake,"

"Frank told me that you and Trapper operated on me,"

"Yep, we we're in surgery at 2:30 this morning,"

"Where's Trapper,"

"I told him he could get some sleep," Hawkeye tried to sit up but yet another pained rain through his body.

"You better not try to move,"

"I'm just not used to doing nothing for long periods of time,"

"Yeah but you have to heal, because you're a fine surgeon and were going to need you," Hawkeye stayed in bed for 3 more days and every day Trapper would come and visit him, they talked about the war and when they thought it was going to end, also they talked about the cute nurses. About the forth day Hawkeye got out of bed and went and took a walk are the compound. Major Houlihan went with him because she was the nurse on duty.

"Now don't walk to fast,"

"Margaret I'm fine I feel really good right now," 

"I know but, I am still head nurse here and I take care of all the patients,"

"Thanks Margaret, you know since I don't know you so well how about we have drink sometime,"

"I cant believe you trying to use pick-up lines toward me,"

"It was worth a try," Hawkeye smiled. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Well just to let everyone know there will be no slash between Hawkeye and Trapper if that's what your thinking

Chapter 4 will have Hawkeye turning more into a vampire


	4. Chapter 4

4 Yippee

Trapper walked out of the swamp and caught up with Hawkeye and Margaret,

"Hey Trap what's new,"

"You must be feeling better,"

"I feel great it's like I wasn't even hurt,"

"Captain McIntyre if it's alright with you I need to go back to post-op,"

" Sure hot-lips," Margaret was fuming and went stomping away from them.

"Was it something I said," Trapper laughed. Hawkeye stood still because when he was walking before Margaret was holding him up. 

"Come on Hawkeye,"

"Hey Trap can I ask you something,"

"Yeah sure what,"

" I ah need a-little assistance because I haven't walked alone, I was leaning on Margaret before,"

" Yeah sure why didn't you say so," Hawkeye leaned on Trapper a bit but not too much. They walked back into the swamp and Hawkeye sat down on his cot.

"This is a change because I just got used to post-op,"

" It's been none stop arguing with Frank about the still,"

"He's still going on about it," Trapper poured Hawkeye a glass of gin and handed it to him.

"No thanks,"

"You not wanting alcohol, something is wrong," 

" I just don't want any right now,"

"You don't have to get snappy,"

" I'm not snapping at you," Hawkeye started to get alittle angry and Trapper noticed that his eyes changed color for a spilt second. They went from his pale blue to a dark blue.

"I know I'm just joking," Trapper gave a smile. They sat all night talking about nothing when Hawkeye started to fall asleep. Trapper sat his drink on the table and covered Hawkeye up. He then walked out of the swamp and stopped for a moment his eyes had changed colors again. He then walked up to a nurse that was about to walk into the nurse's shower. She looked at him and smiled he did the same, and she motioned for him to follow her. Trapper went inside the tent and walked out a minute later smiling. 

That next morning the nurse was found lying at the bottom of the shower with the water running. There were no marks on her; there was no apparent bruises or anything that would have led to an attack. She woke up later that day and told everyone that she slipped and fell on a bar of soap. Everyone believed her. Hawkeye woke up to the commotion and tried to walk out of the swamp but fell on his face. Radar walked up to him and helped him up.

"Thanks Radar but what's going on,"

"A nurse was found unconscious at the bottom of a shower,"

"Is she ok,"

"Yeah she's fine," Hawkeye looked back into the swamp and seen Trapper still sleeping.

"Nothing can wake him up,"

" Yes sir is there someplace you wanted to go,"

" No I just wanted to see why everyone was running around, can you help me back to my cot,"

"Yes sir," Radar got him back into the swamp and left. Hawkeye sat on his cot starring at Trapper, something didn't feel right. It was like for some reason he knew Trapper had done something last night. Trapper knew someone was watching him, so he sat up and looked at Hawkeye.

"Morning Hawk,"

"Yeah morning,"

"What's the matter,"

"They found a nurse unconscious in the shower this morning,"

"Really is she ok,"

"Yeah,"

"Well what do we have to worry about then,"

"Nothing it's just that I had a bad feeling when I heard about it,"

" Hawkeye are you still worried about the vampire story your dad told you,"

"No I had a dream last night that I seen you with a nurse and then it looked like you were kissing here neck and then you started smiling and it looked like you were starring straight at me and then blood came out of your mouth,"

"You must have something wrong with you because that never happened I didn't leave this tent and I didn't have any blood in my mouth," Hawkeye listened with anger and Trapper saw his eyes full of rage they had changed color again to dark blue.

"Hawkeye I'm telling you right now I did nothing, I am not a vampire, because there is no such thing," Trapper stormed out of swamp and Hawkeye tried to get up and follow him but again fell on his face.

"Damn it," Hawkeye said while trying to get up, he clung to the side of the tent and pulled himself up slowly. Frank was walking by and seen Hawkeye struggling to his feet. He kept walking and it seemed that he was laughing as he walked by. Hawkeye managed to get to his feet and take a couple steps forward. He was taking steps slowly and had almost made it to where Henry's office when a jeep rolled past and knocked him down again.

Someone got out of the jeep and helped him up, and then ran off before he could ask to be taken into the office. So again Hawkeye walked slowly until he reached Henry's office and then clung to the door, he didn't open the door and noticed that Trapper was in Henry's office but Henry wasn't. He just sat there looking off into space; Hawkeye lost his balance and fell through the doorway. Trapper jumped and ran over to his side.

"How did you get over here,"

"It wasn't easy let me tell you,"

"Look I'm sorry Hawkeye I just got angry because I had that same dream last night," He tried to sound sorrowful. 

" You had it too,"

"Yeah I kept tossing and turning last night and I couldn't sleep after that, that's why I woke up so late,"

" Well at least I know you didn't do anything like that,"

"Come on Hawk lets go see if there's anything to eat that's good at the Mess tent,"

"No that's ok I think I want that drink now,"

"Sure Hawk," Trapper gave a chuckle. They walked back to the swamp or rather Trapper pushed Hawkeye in a wheel chair. When they both were inside Hawkeye got up and sat back down on the cot, Trapper went over and poured that liquor into a glass and handed it to Hawkeye. He drank it down quickly and lay down.

" Hey Trapper, in your dream did you see me anywhere,"

" I didn't want to tell you but yeah you were on the side of me,"

"Was I doing anything,"

"You were laughing,"

"Laughing, what do you mean laughing,"

"You had an evil laugh like the one in movies,"

" I was just standing there laughing,"

"Weird huh," Hawkeye was reaching for another martini when Radar burst through the door.

" Choppers in ten minutes sirs,"

"Coming Radar," Hawkeye stood up.

"Hawk do you think you walk," Trapper gave a stern look.

" I feel fine now after alittle bit of alcohol," Hawkeye took a step forward and seemed to be doing ok. He walked slowly to start off and then started up somewhat faster into a normal pace. Trapper and Hawkeye reached the scrub room and found Henry and Frank already there.

"Hey Henry what's new," Trapper walked in saying.

"Is he ok to operate,"

"I couldn't stop him he wanted to come,"

"Pierce are you sure you want to operate," Henry gave a stern look.

"Anything to help Henry," He gave a smile. The wounded came in quickly and there were only a few so everyone got out quickly. Hawkeye was on a roll; he was working faster then any of them. Henry was amazed at Hawkeye's speed, Frank was jealous and Trapper just worked at a normal pace. They left post-op after checking on their patience one last time. 

"Hey Pierce you did some great work back there," Henry congratulated him.

" Well thanks Henry, now if you don't mind me I'm going to get some sleep," Hawkeye and Trapper both entered the swamp and Hawkeye plopped down on his cot. Trapper poured himself a drink and then laid down on his own cot. Hawkeye had already fallen asleep and Trapper lay there and stayed awake. Hawkeye seemed to stir a-bit, then he started to shake. Trapper slowly got up and looked at his face. Hawkeye was sweating, 

" No, no," he whimpered out and Trapper noticed that Hawkeye had fangs in his mouth. Hawkeye jolted forward and seen Trapper standing there. Hawkeye looked up at him and gave a puzzled look. Trapper noticed that Hawkeye's eye's were red.

"What, what's the matter," he asked. Trapper starred at Hawkeye for a moment and didn't say anything. Hawkeye's eye's faded back to their light blue color. 

"Are you ok," Trapper asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Trapper looked at Hawkeye and seen that his teeth were back to normal.

"Mind telling me about that dream," Trapper asked seriously.

" I don't know what to say,"

"Hawk are you ok," Trapper looked deep into his eyes, he could see Hawkeye's dream.

*^*^*^*^The dream

Hawkeye smiled, he seen a girl in front of him and for some reason he wanted her. There was a noise to his left and he quickly turned and looked. There was another woman, older but still attractive. She took a step closer to him and smiled exposing fangs.

"Hawkeye," The word escaped her lips, for some reason he felt, and knew that this person was his mother.

" Mother," he said quietly.

"Hawkeye it's almost time,"

"Almost time for what," he walked closer, he stopped and knelt down. A pain came over him something he had never felt before. He closed his eyes and held his stomach.

"What's going on," he shouted. He opened his eyes and looked around. There was a woman lying in front of him. Her face was turned looking away from him and her neck was covered in blood. Hawkeye screamed in pain, his mouth felt like it was on fire, he cautiously covered his mouth with his hand and felt something prick it. 

"Please someone help me," he stood up and looked around. He took a couple steps forward; someone laid their hand on his shoulder. Hawkeye jumped and turned around quickly it was Trapper again. But he was holding a mirror in his hands.

"Trapper what's going on,"

"Look Hawkeye," He held the mirror closer and Hawkeye looked in and saw that he had red eyes. "Trap I," He noticed that he had fangs too.

*^*^*^*^

"Trapper you know all the vampire stuff I've been talking about," Hawkeye stated with fear in his voice.

"Yeah Hawkeye,"

"I think it's true,"

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^

Cliffy don't you just hate me

: [


	5. Chapter 5

This is five everybody

(Disclaimer: I do not own M*A*S*H)

*^*^*^*^*^*^

" Do you actually believe that,"

"I don't know, Trap but something doesn't feel right here,"

"What do you mean,"

"I'm just getting this feeling your not telling me something,"

"Like what,"

"I don't know," Hawkeye looked down at the floor.

" Hawk I tell you everything, I have no secret's," Hawkeye stood up and walked out of the swamp. Trapper sat there smiling.

"Soon, very soon," He said quietly. The sun began to go behind some clouds and it looked like it was going to rain, Frank rushed into the swamp and seen Trapper there.

"Shouldn't you be out drinking or something,"

"Why Frank nice of you to join me,"

"I'm not scared of you," He walked over and pointed at Trapper. Trapper starred at him for a moment, his eyes flashed color. Frank jumped back.

"What the hell are you,"

"Frank let me tell you a little secret," Trapper stood up and in a flash had Frank's neck in his hand. He lifted Frank above his head and smiled exposing fangs. Frank pulled at Trappers hand trying to make him release his grip.

"Leave me and Hawkeye alone or I will kill you and if you tell anyone about this you'll die," He threw Frank to the other side of the tent. He came down hard, Trapper stood there laughing. Frank got up and ran out of the swamp, Trapper sat back down. Soon a down poor of rain started.

"Everyone's running around like Chickens with their heads cut off," Hawkeye ran into the swamp saying.

"I never knew it rained so much in Korea, where'd you go earlier,"

"I ran over to post-op and relieved Frank for ten minutes, he came back all scared,"

"I wonder why," Trapper filled his martini glass.

"He was all outta breath and gave me this look like I was going to kill him,"

"I've seen Frank act weird before but that sounds very strange," Trapper took a sip of his drink. Hawkeye sat down on his cot and screamed in pain, he clutched his stomach.

"Hawk what's the matter," Trapper got up and went over to him.

"It's my stomach it feels like its about to burst," he rolled over and fell off his cot.

"Hawk hang on," Trapper said while picking him up, he took him over to the surgery room where no one was.

"Oh god my stomach, what the hell are we doing here," He opened his eyes slightly, they had turned into the dark blue ones. Trapper placed him on one of the beds and held him down. He then fastened the belts that were meant to keep crazy patients from moving.

"What the hell are you doing," Hawkeye screamed, "My stomach is killing me do something,"

"Hawkeye calm down, just relax," Trapper pulled up a stool.

"Trapper have you gone insane, the pain, AAAHHHH," He screamed. Hawkeye went lifeless. He didn't move, and he didn't breath. Trapper just sat there he stayed quiet for sometime. Hawkeye opened his eyes and took a gasp of air, he seen Trapper sitting there. 

"Trapper what the hell is going on, why am I strapped, and when did we come in here," Hawkeye said while trying to sit up. The first thing Trapper did was look into his eye, They were the dark blue color with a blood red ring around them.

"Hawkeye, listen to me relax,"

"What are you talking about," He struggled to get up.

"Hawkeye don't move," his voice sounded angry.

"Why aren't you telling me what the hell is going on," Hawkeye sat up and ripped the belts off of him. He got up and starred at Trapper.

"Hawkeye please lie back down," Trapper said while taking a step closer to him. Trapper's eyes flashed then became the light blue color.

"Trapper your eyes," Trapper smiled exposing his fangs.

"I know Hawk,"

"Your, you're a, a," Hawkeye stuttered while backing up into the corner of the room.

"As are you,"

"That's it I've lost," Hawkeye said while running out of the surgery room. It was still raining, He found a jeep parked outside and climbed in it, Trapper came running out and jumped in it. Hawkeye sped down the road and didn't even notice Trapper laying down in the backseat. Hawkeye drove about an hour away from camp and then stopped. He got out and started talking to himself while pacing around.

"I am going insane, what the hell happened back there, there cant be vampires they don't exist," he just kept pacing around.

"I'm must be dreaming, yeah that's it I'm in a bad dream, a really bad dream," Hawkeye's back was turned from the jeep, Trapper jumped out of the backseat and walked up to Hawkeye, he put a hand on his shoulder. Hawkeye jumped and turned around slowly.

"Oh god, not again this can not be happening," he dropped to his knees.

"But it is Hawkeye," Trapper knelt down and looked at Hawkeye's dark blue eyes, with his own bright blue ones. Hawkeye stood back up.

" Vampires, just thinking of the word gives me the chills," He walked alittle bit and stopped, Trapper just sat there watching his every move.

"And you did you know about this," Hawkeye yelled.

"Not for sometime,"

"What the hell does that mean, what the hell does any of this mean." By now both of them were drenched because of the rain.

"Hawk will you just calm down,"

"Calm down, Calm down, how can I calm down when I'm turning into a vampire,"

"I know it's hard to believe," Trapper stood up.

"Your damn right it is," Hawkeye walked over to Trapper and pointed at him. Hawkeye's eyes were still dark blue with blood red rings around them.

"Hawk will you just calm down for a moment," he starred at him for a moment until Trapper walked toward the jeep.

"What the hell are you doing," Hawkeye ran up to him, and grabbed Trapper's shoulder turning him around. When Trapper turned around he shoved Hawkeye to the ground. Hawkeye got back up and punched Trapper in the face, he came down hard. Trapper bared his fangs and rushed to his feet. Hawkeye grabbed his head in pain, he lifted it toward the sky and screamed. Trapper just stood there.

Hawkeye looked back at Trapper, he was gasping for air, his eyes were red with anger and he had fangs. 

"Trap what's happening to me," he dropped to his knees and looked down at his hands.

"Hawkeye what you see," Trapper said while taking a couple steps forward.

"Everything's red," Trapper reached Hawkeye and sat down beside him.

" You gotta calm down,"

"Yeah sure how do you expect me to do that,"

"I don't know just do it,"

" I think I'm going to get sick," Hawkeye said while bending over. He started to throw up. His sickness lasted for sometime. The rained stopped and Hawkeye sat up his eyes were back to his normal pale blue eyes. Trapper's eyes also went back to their original color.

"Trapper tell me what the hell just happened," He looked him.

"You got your fangs,"

"What the hell does that," He didn't finish his sentence because radar pulled up in another jeep.

"Where have you sirs been,"

"We thought we'd go for a drive and see the countryside," Trapper quickly answered.

"Sirs I think you should get back Col. Blake needs to talk to you about major Burns,"

"You go on ahead, Radar well catch up in a minute," Hawkeye said while standing up. Trapper did the same.

"Ok sirs," Radar pulled out.

"Trap what are we going to do," They started walking toward the jeep.

"What do you mean,"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, what if I start vamping out," He looked nervous. Trapper gave a chuckle.

"Why are you laughing, we're vampires for crying out loud, creatures of the night, we drink blood"

"Hawk I think you've watched to many horror flicks,"

"I don't understand," They climbed into the jeep and started down the road Trapper was driving.

" Hawk, you don't just start vamping out,"

"Then what the hell.." Shots came from all sides, Hawkeye felt a pain on his side and knew he was shot again Trapper kept driving.

"Damn I got hit again," Hawkeye said while clutching his side.

" Doesn't hurt as much doesn't,"

"So what I'm still bleeding,"

" Just wait a minute," Hawkeye kept clutching his side, blood seemed to pour out of the wound. He let go to see how bad it was and noticed that the bleeding had stopped and the bullet was working its way out of the wound. He felt a slight jolt of pain when the bullet came out.

"What did I tell you," Trapper laughed.

"That was none the less interesting," he just kept looking where the wound was. "What am I going to do,"

" What do you mean Hawk,"

" What if I kill someone,"

"You wont I'll teach you,"

"Are you like the fricken vampire specialists,"

"No, but I've been one awhile,"

"How longs awhile,"

"Over 200 years,"

" Yeah right and let me guess you knew my mother,"

" Yes I did I'm the one who turned her,"

"YOU DID WHAT," Hawkeye yelled.

*^*^*^*^

I tried to make this interesting later chapters I'll have some fun with and just to repeat there will be no slash between Hawkeye and Trapper.


	6. Chapter 6

6- Big six oh yeah huge 6

( Disclaimer: I do not on M*A*S*H)

^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

"You're the one who made my mother a vampire," Hawkeye yelled as they drove down the road.

"Don't yell, I'm not deaf," 

"Well thanks to you I'm a vampire," Hawkeye crossed his arms over his chest.

"We are what we are born to be," They pulled into camp but Trapper stopped in front of the swamp.

"What are you doing we're supposed to meet with Henry," Hawkeye climbed out.

"You have blood all over you,"

"Oh yeah that's right I completely forgot," Trapper stayed in the jeep while Hawkeye walked into the swamp and came out a minute later with a different shirt on. He climbed back into the jeep and they went over to Henry's office.

"Now you just keep quite, I'll do the talking," Trapper said as they walked in.

"Yes dear," Henry was sitting at his desk and Radar was standing to the side handing papers to Henry so he could sign them.

"Captains Pierce and McIntyre to see you sir," Henry looked up at them.

"Where the hell have you two been,"

"We wanted to see the countryside up close and personal," Trapper began.

"But seeing it in a down pour over an hour away from the compound, you guys could have gotten shot or worse," Hawkeye gave a quick glance at Trapper.

"Henry, do you actually think the enemy likes rain," Hawkeye spoke up.

" Oh hell, I have bigger things to worry about," Henry looked back down at the papers.

"Radar didn't you say that he wanted to talk to us about Frank," Trapper asked.

"Colonel you wanted to talk about Major Burns,"

"What, oh yeah, Frank keeps running around saying that you two are going to kill him,"

"I think he's jealous of us that's all," Trapper gave a look toward Hawkeye.

" Yeah sure, but you guys be nice to him, play some cards with him or something,"

"Sure Henry, we'll see you later," Trapper and Hawkeye walked out of Henry's office.

"What did you do to Frank, Trap," Hawkeye gave him a stern look.

"Nothing I just told him to leave us alone,"

"Sure you did and you threaten his life,"

"So,"

" For some reason I am not surprised," Hawkeye put his hand over his eyes and shook his head.

" At least he wont bother us,"

"No he'll sit in the corner of the tent and be a good little boy to us vampires," Hawkeye gave a sarcastic smile.

"What's wrong with that," Trapper laughed.

" Let's just go talk to Frank and see if we can calm him down,"

"I would've liked a servant," Trapper said as he walked across the compound with Hawkeye. They walked into the swamp and found Frank sitting there writing some sort of letter.

"Hello Frank," Hawkeye said as he entered the swamp, Trapper was behind him.

"Stay away from me, you ,you, whatever you are," He started to back toward the corner.

"Frank what are you talking about," 

"Yeah Frank what are you talking about," They took a step closer to him.

"Your both monsters who are going to kill me," He stood up.

" Frank don't you remember that dream you were having last night," Hawkeye looked at Trapper.

"What dream, what are you talking about," He started to straighten up.

"Frank you were screaming, Trapper and I came over to see what was the matter and you kept screaming that we had fangs and was going to kill you," Hawkeye kept moving closer to him.

"We thought you had gone insane," Trapper added on.

"I did, but I mean I didn't, but I thought I was in post-op last night,"

"You were remember but then I came and gave you a break you were gone for more then 2 hours, so I thought you had gone AWOL, I came back and found you and Trapper sleeping like babies"

"Oh yeah that's right," Frank gave a nervous laugh. "We'll now that that's settled I have to go take care of something, Hey Pierce I found this bloody shirt on the floor"

"Yeah I forgot about that, I got blood all over me last time in surgery,"

"Next time make sure all military clothes are properly cleaned and pressed," Frank said while walking out of the swamp.

"I cant believe he believed that so easily,"

"That's Frank for you," Hawkeye and Trapper both sat down on their cots.

"Well," Hawkeye started in.

"Well what," Trapper poured himself a drink.

"I thought vampires couldn't eat or drink anything that, oh boy, humans could," Hawkeye looked at Trapper.

" Don't worry we can," Trapper said after gulping down the drink.

" I am never going to get the hang of this," Hawkeye said while laying down on his cot.

" You can't be tired,"

" I'm not, I'm just thinking,"

" Yeah about what,"

"What do you think, I'm thinking about me being a vampire,"

"Get over it,"

"This from a person whose been a vampire for over 200 years,"

" We could sit here all day and fight or we could start your training,"

"Training, Training for what,"

"So you know how to use your powers,"

"Powers?"

"Yeah you know, your strength, your speed, and your power to control people,"

"The last one sounds like the most fun,"

"But it's also the hardest to learn,"

"I knew it, everything comes with a but the army and even being a vampire," They both stood up only to be caught by a bulletin.

"**ATTENTION,ATTENTION, ALL PERSONAL WE HAVE WOUNDED IN THE COMPOUND, BOTH SUGRICAL SHIFTS TO O.R, LOOKS LIKE IT'S GOING TO BE ALONG ONE FOLKS,"**

"Well there goes our fun," Hawkeye said while running out of the swamp. Everyone was running around the compound, Hawkeye ran up to the chopper pad and Trapper followed.

" This guy's got more metal in him then a rock band," Hawkeye said as he looked at the wound.

"Same over here," Trapper said as he checked his patient. They walked into the scrub room and started to scrub up. Henry came into scrub room, Frank was following close behind.

"Hello Frank," Trapper motioned a fake salute.

" What's that supposed to mean," Frank answered angrily.

" Nothing Frank," Trapper smiled.. Hawkeye and Trapper were putting on the surgical gowns, Henry was scrubbing. Frank took a quick glance toward Hawk and Trap and gasped.

"Are those civilian under wear," Frank asked.

"Why yes Frank," Hawkeye put on the white pants.

"Those are completely unmilitary,"

"Lay off Frank, its not like you haven't worn anything other then Fatigues," Henry looked up.

"I haven't,"

"Other then your birthday suit," Hawkeye piped up.

" Colonel Blake I want him on report, that remark was,"

"Oh shut up Frank," Henry interrupted him, he also put on the surgical gowns. "Well lets go," Henry said regretfully.

"Coming master," Trapper said as they walked into the surgery room. 

Minutes seemed to be like hours and the wounded kept coming, Major Houlihan assisted Frank the whole time. Hawkeye looked up at Trapper and seen give a glance back. Trappers eyes flashed and then became the light blue color. Hawkeye gave a worried look and Trapper eyes went back to green, he smiled.

"Nurse please close," Hawkeye walked over to Trapper's table and helped him until he was done, "Henry me and Trap are going to take a minute break is that ok,"

"Better be a quick one," Henry said. Hawkeye grabbed Trappers arms and pulled him out of the surgery room.

"What the hell do you think your doing," Hawkeye took off his mask.

"Just trying to have alittle fun,"

"Trap you just cant do that Frank is at the table behind me what if he sees you,"

" Oh please your eyes did the same thing,"

"No they didn't,"

"Whenever you get angry they do,"

" I was alittle steamed about how many fragments were in that kid,"

" I know what you're saying," Trapper answered back. Henry came out of surgery.

"You two better get back in there," Henry sat down. 

"Yes Henry," Hawkeye and Trapper walked back in. Frank looked up.

"It's about time you two got back," 

"What's the matter Frank," Hawkeye asked while walking over to his table.

" Nothing is the matter,"

"Frank your hands are shaking,"

"No they're not," He looked back down and seen that they were. "Frank go take a break I'll take over,"  
  
"Sure, sure you take over and get all the glory," Frank dropped his instrument on the ground.

"Leave Frank," Hawkeye took a couple steps closer to him until they were eye to eye.

" Fine you take over I don't care," He stomped out of O.R.

"You did that without getting angry,"

"It's easy with Frank," Hawkeye smiled. "He made a mess of this kid,"

"How bad,"

" It'll take awhile but I can fix him,"

"Just get the job done," Trapper said as he started into his next patient. There was aloud crash from out side.

"Margaret, go check on what happened, Baker take over here. Hawkeye yelled out. Margaret ran out of the room. Henry came barging in.

"Henry what the hell happened,"

"That was Frank hitting the floor,"

"What's the matter with him,"

"Sometimes you just gotta put a man in his place," Henry said while clutching his fist.

"Why did you hit him,"

"He's absolutely nuts about you two being better then him," Henry said while putting on fresh gloves. Frank came in holding his jaw, Margaret was behind him.

" Colonel Blake that was uncalled for and you leave no choice but to call General Hammond," Margaret said as she barged right up to Henry and looked at him straight in the face. Klinger came in with another patient he was wearing his nurses uniform.

"This whole outfit is off it's rocker," Frank said as he walked back out of the surgical room.

"That may of saved countless lives," Hawkeye grinned under his mask.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*

I put the civilian underwear in there to get this chapter alittle funny but a new secret is on it's way can you handle the suspense


	7. Chapter 7

Lucky 7 7-11 oh yeah 7

(Disclaimer: I do not own M*A*S*H or any of its characters.)

^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^

Surgery lasted for 16 more hours, Frank was only there for about 6 more hours after the incident. Trapper and Hawkeye worked on most of their patients together and got them done quickly. When the final patient came in Henry said he would take care of it.

"Thanks Henry I gotta get some sleep," Hawkeye stretched.

"Yeah thanks Henry I'm beat," Trapper took off his mask and yawned. They walked out of O.R. to the scrub room and took off their blood soaked surgical gowns. 

"Trap remind me to give that man a medal hopefully Margaret doesn't get him into to much trouble," Hawkeye put on his fatigues.

"Franks jaw was so swollen, Henry does deserve that medal," Trapper said while putting on his own clothes, "but I get this feeling every time he walks into a room,"

" Yeah how so,"

"Its like when you told me about your mother was Angel, I knew then why I had that feeling,"

"Are you saying Henry is also a vampire,"

"I don't know,"

"How many vampires can there be?"

" Not many, when Angel was alive I knew of two others but they were in Europe,"

" Well how did you become a vampire,"

"I was born one, both my parents were but when I was younger they both died,"

"Wow, I didn't know that, but how did they die,"

" The other vampires killed them because of... I really don't know why," Henry came through the door. Hawkeye and Trapper were quiet.

"I lost him, he lost to much blood before I could operate and I couldn't save him," 

"You tried Henry, that's all that really matters," Hawkeye got up and patted Henry on the shoulder. 

"Damn it, that kid didn't look any older then 16,"

"Come on Henry I'll buy you drink," Hawkeye said while pointing to the door.

"Naw, that's ok you go on ahead," Henry said while taking of the surgical gowns.

"See ya Henry," Trapper said while following Hawkeye out of the door. They reached the swamp and of course Frank wasn't there.

"You know that feeling you were talking about,"

"Yeah,"

"Well I got it," Hawkeye said while pushing his hair out of his face.

"Yeah me to,"

"We got to find out if that feeling is right,"

"If he's older then me we stand no chance you know that,"

"What do you mean,"

" Older vampires are stronger and wiser then younger ones,"

"Yeah go on,"

"So if Henry is older then me we're doomed,"

"What if he doesn't want to kill us," Hawkeye poured himself a drink, he took a sip. "Is it just me or does this taste even worse then it did earlier." Trapper grabbed the glass and took a drink.

"No tastes fine to me," Hawkeye took another drink and set the glass down.

"God that's horrible," He wiped his lip. Trapper pulled out a deck of cards. 

"Why don't you get some sleep,"

" I'm not tired anymore," Hawkeye sat down and picked up a magazine. "Shouldn't we be planning how to find out if Henry's a good guy,"

"If you give me a minute I'll think of something," Trapper started to play solitaire. Hawkeye sat there looking toward the top of the tent. He felt a sharp pain in his mouth, "Ouch what the hell was that,"

"What was what," Hawkeye got up and looked in the mirror. He seen he had his dark blue eyes and fangs again and grabbed his mouth covering it. "Hawk what's the matter,"

"Trapper look at my eyes, what color are they," He said with his hand still covering his mouth.

"And let me guess what your hiding," Trapper said removing Hawkeye hand. Fangs peeked out of his mouth.

"Quick how do I get rid of them," Hawkeye said while looking back into the mirror.

"What are vampires famous for doing,"

"You cant be serious, can you, I'm not going to harm any living creature especially the nurses," He said backing up a bit.

"There are other ways of getting blood," Trapper said while motioning toward the door.

" I'm just supposed to walk around the compound with these, these things coming out of my mouth and then go straight to where we keep the blood for surgery," 

"Yep,"

" Your absolutely out of your mind,"

"Just come on," Trapper said while walking out of the swamp. Hawkeye was reluctant to follow, he kept his hand over his mouth the whole time. They reached the blood vault and Trapper pulled out a bottle of blood. 

"Here you go,"

"I'm not drinking that you cant make me," Hawkeye turned so his back face Trapper. He had his eyes closed and opened them slightly to see Trapper already standing in front of him. Hawkeye jumped slightly.

"Don't you want to grow and become a strong little vampire," he patted Hawkeye's head. Hawkeye opened his mouth to say something and Trapper shoved the blood into Hawkeye's mouth. He coughed and tried to get it of his mouth.

"You dirty fiend," Hawkeye said while wiping the side of his mouth to get the rest of the blood off of him. There was another slight pain, Trapper noticed Hawkeye's eyes went back to normal.

"It helped though didn't it," Hawkeye looked at him angrily and then left the supply room. He ran for sometime he knew he was out of the compound and knew Trapper wasn't far behind him. There was a noise to his right, Hawkeye stopped abruptly and looked toward the shadows.

"Come out, I know your there," Hawkeye stood like he was ready to fight. A low laughter came from all directions.

"You pathetic excuse for a vampire," came a venomous voice.

"Who are you, what do you want," Hawkeye screamed. Trapper appeared in front of him, it was like he just came out of nowhere and placed his arm in front of Hawkeye. 

"Stay back," he commanded showing his fangs.

"I can be of some help," Hawkeye pushed Trappers arm out of the way. He felt some sort of anger building up inside of him. Then he felt them, his fangs once more.

"So little Benjamin has gotten his fangs," the voice seemed to be closer to them. Trapper gave a quick glance toward Hawkeye and seen his fangs.

"How do you know who I am," Hawkeye screamed.

"I know everything," The voice got even closer and then a figure appeared in front of them. Hawkeye was not yet used to his new eyes, he squinted them and still couldn't see who or what it was.

"It's Henry," Trapper said while getting in front of Hawkeye.

"I cant's see its two dark," he squinted his eyes.

" Hawk just focus, cant you feel him," Trapper took a glance toward Hawkeye. Hawkeye just kept squinting his eyes.

" Are you two done," Henry took a step closer so Hawkeye could see him.

"Henry what do you want with us," Trapper stood straight up. 

"When I first felt the presence of you Trapper I was intrigued, then when I felt Hawkeye I knew something was different about him" Henry said while taking a few steps closer.

"Different how," Hawkeye yelled to him.

"Your power is stronger,"

"What how, I just turned into a vampire Trapper's been one for over 200 years,"

"That's what was so interesting," Henry was now close enough to them that Hawkeye was able to see his fangs and light blue eyes.

"Can we all just put our fangs away and settle this," Hawkeye looked straight at Henry. "Or are you going to kill us,"

"I'm not going to kill you yet,"

"Like that's supposed to make me feel better,"

"You act just like your mother," Trapper looked toward Hawkeye.

"Trap this not the time,"

" Will you two just shut up,"

" If your not going to kill us what do you want,"

" 30 years ago before your mother died she made me and asked me to teach you about being a vampire," He gave a half-hearted smile. Hawkeye walked over to Henry.

"My mom turned you into a vampire so you could train me,"

"Guess so,"

"Then what was all that back there about," Henry just shrugged. 

"I wanted to see how well you'd react, I can't believe you guys thought I was actually going to kill you,"

"I never thought you could act so tough," Hawkeye patted him on the back. Henry gave a smile. "Trapper how do I get rid of these this time," he pointed toward his fangs.

"You just have to relax," Trapper told him.

"Let me guess, you want me to think about children playing through fields of flowers," Hawkeye said while closing his eyes.

"Yep," Both Henry and Trapper said in unison. A minute later Hawkeye's fangs were gone and he opened his eyes. Henry and Trapper had already started walking back to the compound, Hawkeye ran to catch up with them. When they reached the camp Henry asked Hawkeye to come with him to the blood vault.

"No, no, no, no I was there once and I'm not going back," Hawkeye answered back.

"If it makes you feel better Trapper can come,"

"That's why I don't want to go back," He gave a angry look towards Trapper.

"What," Trapper shrugged.

" Come on you two," Henry pleaded.

"Henry I'll go on one condition,"

"What now,"

" You tell me how you knew my mother,"

"That's what I was going to talk about," Henry started walking. Hawkeye followed and motioned for Trapper to come. He reluctantly followed and walked next to Hawkeye without saying a word until they reached the supply room.

"Ok Henry spill it," Hawkeye said while sitting down on a pile of blankets.

" Yes well, I met your mother in Maine, she was a great person,"

"Yeah go on,"

"We used to go out almost every night and go to clubs and parties, until one night she said she couldn't come and well I followed her because she sounded scared over the phone," He turned and took a couple steps. "Well I followed her to make sure she wasn't in any trouble, she drove halfway across the state,"

"Keep going," Hawkeye leaned forward.

" She got out of her car and looked around to see if anyone was there and then she went down a nearby alley-way, So naturally I followed her, and well I wasn't the quietest of all people," he kept pacing around the room. "She was on me in a flash, had me pinned to the ground and everything, I was scared out of my mind I didn't know what was happening, she got off me and started to walk back to her car,"

*^*^*^Flashback

"Angel please wait," he said while running up to her.

"No Henry stay away from me," She pushed him to the ground and kept walking. Henry got back up a chased after her.

"Please wait," he called after her. She turned around slowly and it appeared as if she was crying, but her tears were not the normal salty one they looked as if they were made of blood.

"No Henry I will only hurt you,"

"How could you hurt me,"

"In more ways then you could imagine," She started walking again, but this time it wasn't toward her car it was toward Henry. He embraced her, giving her a gentle hug.

"Oh Angel," he spoke quietly. She picked her head up slightly and bit him hard in the shoulder. He winced in pain and slowly lost consciousness. He had awoken sometime later in the backseat of Angel's car.

*^*^*^*^End Flashback

" I was so weak I could barely move," Henry looked toward Hawkeye. " She looked at me with sadness in her eyes,"

" So when did she turn into a vampire,"

"I was just about to get to that," Henry kept pacing around.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

I'll post the next chapter in a couple days ok review please


	8. Chapter 8

8 great- sounds like a date

(Disclaimer: I do not own M*A*S*H or any of its characters

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Henry kept pacing around the room.

"Well aren't you going to tell me what happened," Hawkeye looked directly at him.

"What a minute someone's coming," Trapper interrupted. He opened the door slightly and looked out. "It's Margaret,"

"Quick Trap do you still have that deck of cards," 

  
"Yeah here," he handed the cards to Hawkeye.

"Henry grab that table," He pointed. They quickly pulled out some chairs and sat down. Hawkeye dealt out some cards while Margaret walked in.

"Hi Margaret," Trapper said while reaching for his cards.

"Where they hell have you three been,"

"Why what's wrong,"

"A patient in post op isn't doing well,"

"Let's go," Henry said while putting his cards down. The three got up and left the store room, they got to post op and Margaret started talking about the patient.

"His blood pressure is 80 over 50," She started in.

"What's his temperature," Hawkeye asked while looking at his clipboard.

"Its 102,"

"How many units of blood have you given him," He said while looking up at the half-empty bottle of blood.

"Five already and we're almost out of o-blood,"

"Damn, it sounds like I missed a fragment near his liver," Hawkeye looked up at Trapper.

"There's only on way to tell, where going to have to reopen him," Trap looked at Henry.

" Yeah I know, Margaret give him another unit of blood and prep him," He gave a serious look toward Margaret. Hawkeye walked out of post-op and Trapper and Henry followed closely behind not saying anything. When the reached the scrub room Hawkeye put on the surgical gowns and started to scrub up. Henry and Trapper also put on the surgical gowns.

"Why are you two scrubbing up,"

"It's not like we have anything else to do," Hawkeye walked into surgery and Henry walked toward Trapper.

"Something doesn't feel right," He started in.

"Yeah I know I got that same feeling,"

" It's like he was full of sadness,"

"I know, but something else doesn't feel right, his eye's showed no emotion,"

" Yeah I seen that but what does it mean,"

"It's like he's given up,"

"On what?,"

"I don't know," Trapper looked toward Henry.

" Let's get in there before he starts to wonder,"

"Yeah ok," Henry walked in first.

"What took you two so long," Hawkeye asked while looking up.

"Radar came in and had Henry sign some papers," Trapper said while a nurse put gloves on him and Henry.

"Well I've already started to interrogate the wound and haven't found anything yet,"

"What's his pressure," Henry asked the nurse.

"Still 80 over 50 doctor," she replied.

"Wait where's all this blood coming from," Trapper asked as he grabbed a clamp.

"Someone retract that," Hawkeye commanded, "I knew it the liver's been nicked."

"Good call, now let's patch him up quickly," Henry added. Trapper grabbed the last fragment while Hawkeye stitched him up.

"What's his pressure now,"

"100 over 70,"

"Thank god, put him back in post op and notify me if anything else happens," Hawkeye commanded while walking out of OR. Henry and Trapper followed him quietly. 

"Now if you don't mind me, I'm going to bed, I'm fighting with my eyelids and losing," Hawkeye said while yawning. He exited the scrub room with the surgery clothes still on.

"Is it just me or does something feel different from earlier," Trapper started in. Henry walked to the door and peered out to see Hawkeye open the door and walk into the swamp.

"He is just getting more and more difficult to understand," 

*^*^*^*^In the swamp

Hawkeye sat down on his cot and searched for some paper and a pencil. He finally found some and started a letter to his father.

'Dear dad,

How's everything going back at home, Korea's fine here other then the fact Trapper and my CO are also vampires,' He crumbled the piece of paper up and started over.

'Dear dad,

I've made it to my M*A*S*H unit here in Korea, Trapper and I fit in here perfectly, There's this man here named Henry Blake, he's are commanding office. You and him could become friends very easily. Second in command is Major Frank Burns, we call him ferret face because he seems to have no chin. He and Major Margaret Houlihan the head nurse are an item even though Frank is married.

You know that feeling you had about this place well it was right, I am a vampire and found out first hand the other night. I didn't exactly know what happened but I woke up with red eyes and fangs. Surprised so was I. And you know why you always wondered why Trapper and I became friends so quickly well it turns out he was the one who turned mother 200 years ago. I don't know why but I knew for some reason I just had this feeling something was different about him.

Well I found out he and I aren't the only vampires here. It turns out mother turned one more person into a vampire before she died. You know Henry who I was talking about earlier well he's one too. It turns out that before mother died she turned Henry into a vampire to teach me about being a vampire. Hey dad I know that you might find this letter a bit surprising but remember I'm still me. Hawkeye your son the one and only.

Love Hawkeye.' He sighed and folded the paper in half and stuck it in his footlocker. Then he laid down to sleep.

*^*^*^*Back with Henry and Trapper

"Man what's with this guy," Henry said while opening up his liquor cabinet. Trapper and him had walked to Henry's office.

"I don't know but we have to train him before he goes into another one of his fits," Henry handed Trapper a glass of bourbon.

" What do you mean another one of his fits,"

"You know that day Radar found of an hour away from camp,"

"Yeah why,"

"Well that's when Hawkeye went into a fit and got his fangs,"

"Oh so that's when," Henry drank the bourbon down in one gulp. Trapper did the same. 

"Well I'm not just going to sit here, I'm going to take a walk," Trapper said while setting his glass down and standing up.

"Where," Henry refilled his glass.

"I don't know probably around the camp and then hit the swamp for some sleep," Trapper yawned.

" Just don't do anything stupid ok," Henry gulped down his drink.

"See ya Henry," Trapper smiled and walked out of the office. He walked outside and met up with Frank.

"Hi Frank,"

"What's that supposed to mean,"

"Nothing Frank just trying to make conversation,"

" Aren't you supposed to be on duty,"

"No Henry said he'd take over,"

"Well I for one have lots of work to do and no time to sit here and dabble," He walked away.

"Well there goes my fun," Trapper said while walking into the swamp. He found Hawkeye sleeping on his cot, so he sat down and poured himself a drink. He sat there quietly and sipped his drink while watching Hawkeye. 'why cant I figure him out, before he was so predictable but now nothing makes sense.' He sat there just watching Hawkeye until he decided to walk around more. He got back up and started to walk out but he heard Hawkeye say something.

"no please stop," Hawkeye seemed to be trembling in his sleep. Trapper leaned in closer to listen. " god why, how could you." 

Trapper sat down and listened to him. Hawkeye just kept saying those things over and over again. Hawkeye sat up with a jolt, gasping for air.

"Are you ok," Trapper asked still sitting and watching him.

"I've got to stop having those dreams," Hawkeye stood up and walked around.

"You want to talk about it," Trapper said while also standing.

"No it's ok," Hawkeye walked out of the swamp.

"Now where the hell is he going," Trapper said while leaving the swamp. He followed behind Hawkeye until he walked into the latrine. Trapper could hear Hawkeye vomiting. "Hawk are you ok," There was no reply. "Hawk are you ok," still nothing so Trapper opened up the door and found Hawkeye passed out on the ground. He picked up Hawk and took him back to the swamp and laid him on the cot. Trapper left the swamp and went over to talk to Henry.

"Radar where's Henry,"

"He went to take a shower sir,"

"Thanks Radar," Trap left the office and ran over to the showers and found Henry there complaining about getting soap in his eyes.

"Henry we really gotta do something,"

"About what," he tried getting the soap out of his eyes.

"Hawk, he just threw up, and passed out and before that he was having one of his dreams,"

"Dreams, what the hell are you talking about,"

" Never mind, just know that we have got to do something,"

"Like what," Henry got the soap out of his eye and ask Trapper for his robe.

"Well first off you have to tell him how Angel turned you into a vampire," He handed the robe to Henry.

"I know," Henry stepped out and left the showers Trapper also left.

"What exactly did happen," They walked across the compound.

"Well after about 2 more hours of drive back across state we pulled up to this mansion,"

*^*^*^*^*^Flashback

"What are we doing here,"

"You need rest,"

"We cant just stay here,"

"Why not I own the place,"

"You what," 

"Quickly can you walk," He tried to sit up and couldn't.

"I guess that means no," he smiled.

"I will help you don't worry," She picked him up bridal style.

" What are you doing,"

"Helping you,"

"How are you so strong,"

" I'll tell you later," They walked up to the house and was greeted by two butlers.

"Good evening milady can we be of some assistance," 

"Yes please take him to the master bedroom," She handed Henry over.

"Wait, where am I going,"

"Don't worry Henry I'll be up there in a moment," The butlers took him up a beautifully crafted staircase. They went down a longer corridor decorated by vases and portraits of Angel and some other man. The butlers said absolutely nothing and entered a room that was pitch black. One laid Henry on a bed and the other drew the long 18th century curtains. It was now light enough out.

"Boy this room is gorgeous," He looked around while the butlers left. "Hey were are you going," They didn't reply. "Great now I'm stuck in here by myself I can barely move and have no clue where I am, can my day get any worse," 

"I wouldn't say its that bad," Angel appear in the door way.

" Angel tell me what's going on,"

"Henry I, just please promise to not get mad,"

"About what,"

"Just tell me that you promise,"

"Ok, ok fine I promise but what's this about, and why can I barely move,"

"Henry I'm a vampire,"

"What,"

"I know it's hard to believe but I am, I've been one for almost 200 years,"

"Are you out of your mind,"

"No I am not,"

"If you're a vampire prove it," Angel's eyes flashed and she grew fangs. "You, you" he tried to move but he couldn't.

"Henry calm down," She took a couple steps toward him.

"What do you plan on doing to me," He trembled.  


" I will do nothing to harm you, but I must tell you something else,"

"Oh god what now,"

" You will not be able to move for at least a couple of days,"

"What how,"

"When I bit you I drank most of your blood so you would not put up any fight, now your body needs time to recover,"

"Can't you make me recover quicker,"

"The only way I can do that is if I turn you into a vampire,"

*^*^*^*^*Back in Henry's office

"And then what,"

"Well I didn't know what to do, She left the room and one of her butlers came in with food,"

"Henry your mumbling,"  


"Oh sorry, about 2 hours later I was sitting there thoughts running through my mind, she came back in and asked me how I was feeling, I was so angry, she tried to comfort me but I was so cruel, she left once more then I felt like a real asshole, sometime later on I had know idea what time but it had grew dark out once more, it was then she came in once more,"

*^ *^ *^**^Flash Back

"How are you feeling now,"

"Still the same," he was sincere. Angel came over and sat on the bed. "What is it like being a vampire,"

"It's actually not as bad as you think," She gave a half-smile.

"Are all the legends true," he looked her straight in the eyes.

"No not all of them are true, but yes we still need blood to survive, but not much,"

"Oh Angel I don't know what to do," She put her arms around him and gave a gentle squeeze.

"Whatever you choose is up to you," She looked deep into his eyes.

"Angel do it turn me into a vampire so we can be together," 

"Is this what you really want,"

"Yes," he lifted his arms the best he could and put them around her. She bit into his neck and he slowly let go of his grip. 

*^*^*^*^

OK chapter nine will becoming shortly


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 oh yeah- and it is fine

(Disclaimer: I don't own M*A*S*H or any of it's characters,)

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"That next morning I woke up a vampire and watched over Angel until the night she died,"

"So that's how it happened," Hawkeye's voice came from behind them. 

"Hawk I," Henry turned around and seen Hawkeye standing there.

"No Henry I needed to know," He walked toward them. Henry and Trapper were still walking around the compound.

" Hawkeye are you feeling better," Trapper pointed toward the latrine.

"Yeah I just felt so sick over that dream,"

"Now do you mind telling me what it was,"

"No, I don't want to think about it," Hawkeye put his hands in his pockets.

"Well I got to get dressed," Henry turned and walked toward his tent. 

"See ya Henry," Hawkeye and Trapper walked into the Mess tent. Klinger was serving the food in a blue dress with gold earrings.

"How's the section 8 coming Klinger," Hawkeye said while grabbing a tray.

"Not so good Captain Pierce," Klinger put mashed potatoes and something else that was mush on Trapper's and Hawkeye's tray.

"You look really good today," Trapper smiled. Klinger gave a girlish smile, then the Hawk and Trap walked toward a table and sat. Radar came out of nowhere and sat down with a tray full of food.

"Good morning sirs," he started shoveling food into his mouth. 

"Good morning Radar," Hawkeye said politely.

"Radar how can you eat this world war II surplus food," Trapper said looking at his food. Hawkeye was poking at his.

"I guess I'm just used to it," he said while taking another bite. They sat there eating the food cautiously except for Radar who was shoveling the food in his mouth. Frank and Margaret came strolling in.

"Hi Frank," Hawkeye stated.

"I don't have to take that," Frank shouted back.

"Hey, hey, hey calm down I was only saying hi,"

"Oh,"

"Come on Frank," Margaret interrupted him pointing to the food. They walked away and left Hawkeye smiling.

"What's with that smile Hawk," Trapper noticed.

"I just got this wonderful idea,"

"Yeah, what is it,"

" Radar I'm going to need your help,"

"Yes sir,"

" I'm going to need one of Klinger's finest dresses and a bottle of perfume," he gave an evil smile again.

"Yes sir," Radar got up from the table and went and talked to Klinger.

"What do you have in mind Hawk," Trapper looked at him.

" Tonight we're going to give Frank the prom he never had," Hawkeye grinned again. They left the Mess tent and went back to the swamp. 

"So what's this big idea you have," Trapper poured himself a glass of gin.

"Tonight when Frank is asleep where going to dress him up in one of Klinger's dresses and spray him with the perfume, then I'm going to have Radar get on the speaker and say that we're under attack by the Chinese,"

"Clever very clever so then Frank runs out and then what,"

"We have the whole entire camp standing there," Hawkeye gave a smile once more. 

"Nice," Trapper took a drink and then put his glass down. "Well I'm going to get some sleep," he laid down on his cot. 

"I'm going to go and check on things night Trap," he said while exiting the swamp. He walked over to Klinger's tent. No one was there so he walked over to radar's office.

"Hey Radar how's everything going,"

" Great Klinger said he let you borrow his gold evening gown and I also talked to one of the nurses, she said that she would lend you a bottle of perfume."

"Thanks Radar you little devil," Hawkeye grinned. Just then Henry walked in.

"Hi Henry," Hawkeye followed him into his office.

"Hawkeye please don't do anything to Frank," 

"Wait how do you know,"

"Half the camp is buzzing about it," Hawkeye left Henry's office in a hurry and ran around the compound telling everyone to be quiet about it. He met up with Klinger by the latrine.

"Klinger did you tell anyone,"

"No captain, why,"

"Because half the camp knows and if they know Frank will know, we have got to keep this a secret,"

"You can count on me Captain," Klinger saluted then went into the latrine. Later on when the sun was setting Hawkeye went and woke Trapper up from sleeping, they had a couple of drinks and waited until Frank showed up. He came strolling in whistling.

"How was she Frank," Hawkeye said grinning.

"Who are you talking about," he gave a stern look.

"Major Houlihan," he took a sip of his drink.

" You and your dirty mind will not be tolerated in this mans army tomorrow I am going to file a formal complaint to Colonel Blake," he said while getting into bed.

"Night Frank," Both Trapper and Hawkeye smiled. Before long Frank had fallen asleep and now it was time to put their plan into action.

"Trap you go round up the camp I'll do the rest," Hawkeye grinned while pulling the gold dress out of his footlocker. 

"Right," Trapper said while exiting the swamp while making no sound. Hawkeye quickly undresses Frank down to his skivvies and then put the dress on him. Trapper came back in and gave a thumbs up.

"Ok for the piece de resistance," he sprayed the perfume all over Frank. They exited the swamp and signaled for Radar to get on the speakers.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE WE'RE UNDER ATTACK," Frank came rushing out of the tent screaming about Chinese and noticed all the people laughing and pointing at him. He looked down and seen the dress. Every nurse and medical person was laughing their head off. Frank ran straight to Margaret's tent.

" And there you have it, now lets get out of here before we get in trouble" Hawkeye and Trap ran back into the swamp and the rest of the camp ran as quickly as they could back to their tents. Margaret and Frank came rushing out of the tent and crashed through the door of the swamp. Hawk and Trap sat straight up and started laughing. 

"That's it we've had absolutely all we can take of both of you, tomorrow you will be Court Marshaled,"

"Aw come on Major it was only a joke," Hawkeye looked toward Trapper.

"Yeah Majors we were just…," he was interrupted.

" I don't care what it was, it's rude and cruel," Henry came in and walked straight to the still and poured himself a drink.

"Colonel Blake I demand that you give both Pierce and McIntyre a Court Marshall,"

"Oh come on Margaret don't you think that's a bit rough," he sipped his drink.

" Not at the least," She walked out of the tent and Frank struggled to get the dress off.

"That doesn't look to bad on you Frank," Henry smiled.

"I can't believe that my own CO is siding with these, these,"

"Shut up Frank," Henry drank what was left in his glass.

"Well I never," Frank hurried and put his tee-shirt and pants on then ran out the swamp.

"You know Henry hot-lips is not going to let this go," Trapper grabbed a glass for himself.

"I know but I guess I'm just going to have to change her mind," Henry refilled his glass.

"Wait, wait a minute what are you talking about," Hawkeye gave a look of caution.

" I'm just going to change her mind, nothing more,"

"How are you going to change her mind,"

"A little persuasion," Henry smiled.

"Let me guess mind control," Hawkeye leaned back and put his hand over his eyes.

"You hit that right on the head," Trapper smiled. 

"Can't you do something else anything," Hawkeye stood up.

"Not unless you want to spend the next 5 years in the stockade," he sighed.

" Now that you mention it Hawkeye we gotta start teaching you about being a vampire," Trapper interrupted.

"Can't that wait," Hawkeye walked around the room. "Henry just do what you have to do but don't hurt her,"

"Why would you think I would hurt her?"

"I don't know I just got this feeling you know," He kept walking around. "I'm going to take a walk,"

"Where?"

"Just around," he said while walking out of the swamp.

"What are we going to do with him he's half-vampire and won't except it," Trapper shook his head.

"I don't know Trap," 

*^*^*^With Hawkeye

"God what the hell is wrong with me, I'm panicky and by heart rate feels like it's playing the minute waltz in under a minute," he sat it the surgery room talking to himself.

"Hawkeye are you ok," his head jumped up and seen a nurse standing there.

"Nurse Baker, when did you come in," He got up and walked toward her.

" I heard someone talking and I came in here to see if anyone needed help,"

" I just wanted to take a minute, but hey how about we go to the supply tent for some heavy breathing," He walked over to her and put his arm around her.

" Aw Captain," she smiled as they walked to the supply tent. When they reached the supply tent Hawkeye started to kiss nurse Baker. He kept kissing her until he reached her neck, he pulled away quickly.

"What's the matter Hawkeye," she said while kissing him on the cheek.

"Nothing, it's nothing," he started kissing her neck again, before long he started to nibble it. Hawk stopped abruptly once more and put his hand in front of his mouth, " I, I, I got to go," he ran out of the supply room.

"But Hawkeye…." She sat there. Hawkeye ran across the compound straight to the swamp and flung the door open. No one was there.

"What's happening to me," he ran over to Henry's office. Still no one was there. "Where the hell could they be." Hawkeye was beginning to panic. He knew he had to get away from the camp so he couldn't hurt anyone. He ran around the camp until he climbed in a jeep, Frank came out of nowhere and walked in front of it.

"Where do you think your going," he said while walking over to Hawkeye. Hawkeye looked down so Frank couldn't see his eyes.

"Frank I need to go do something," Hawk replied.

"In the middle of the night, I will not allow it."

"Frank if you don't leave me alone I will," Hawkeye looked up showing his dark blue eyes and exposing his fangs. Frank backed up and ran across the compound screaming. Hawkeye started the jeep up and took off down the road. He drove someway until he heard a sort of siren. "What the hell was that." There was an explosion back toward the camp. Hawkeye quickly turned back around and headed back. There was smoke rising from the direction of the swamp.

Flames rose off of the ground and smoke was everywhere. Hawkeye reached the swamp, there was a figure still moving inside. He still had his fangs and was alittle hesitant of being near the camp until he heard a scream form the figure. Without any doubt Hawkeye jumped out of the jeep and ran as fast as he could into the burning swamp. Smoke was making it almost impossible for anyone to see even Hawkeye's vampire eyes could not see. He came to a body on the floor; it turned out to be Margaret was lying passed out on the floor. Hawkeye quickly picked her up and ran back out of the swamp.

"Take her to post op," he said while handing the unconscious major over without looking who he handed her off to. Hawk ran back away from the burning swamp to the surgery room, where no one was. He laid down on one of the surgery beds and closed his eyes. Everything was so loud, the siren, and people screaming to get the fire out. It all seemed to pound in his head. He put his hands over his ears to try and block out the sound. A rapid heartbeat was all he could hear then, it was his own and it seemed to calm him. With every breath Hawk's heartbeat slowed down until it was at a normal pace.

*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*

OK now I know you people are still readings this PLEASE I am begging you PLEASE review!!!!

I have a great twist coming soon so you better keep reading.

****

*Evil Smile*


	10. Chapter 10

Oh yeah it's 10- Amen

(Disclaimer: I don't not own M*A*S*H or any Characters)

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  


Hawkeye laid there and he seemed to be calming down. Until a noise hit him it was sort of like a drum beating but not as loud. For some odd reason he knew it was a helicopter carrying wounded. 

"**ATTENTION, ATTENTION, ALL PERSONAL THERE'S WOUNDED IN THE COMPOUND, 1ST SHIFT TO O.R.," **Hawkeye sat straight up and ran out of the room. His fangs still had not gone and he did not want to be caught with them out.

"I gotta get to someplace calm," he thought to himself. "But where I mean the swamp's been flattened," he ran into post up, only Margaret was there, she looked as if she was trembling. Hawkeye was hesitant for a moment and then cautiously walked over to her keeping his head facing the other way.

"Hawkeye," she said groggy.

"Ah Yeah, yeah it's me," he replied not looking at her.

"What happened," she looked toward him.

"Um… well the swamp caught on fire and I saved you,"

"What, you saved me," she tried to sit up, but let out a gasp in pain. Hawkeye quickly looked at her with his dark blues eyes. He then quickly looked back down. "What's wrong with your eyes,"

"Nothing it's nothing I just had an allergic reaction that's all," you could tell he was lying through his fangs.

"Hawkeye look at me," she put her hand on his cheek and lifted his head. He just starred at her, she smiled.

"What, what's the matter," He said while looking back down.

"I appreciate you saving my life Hawkeye,"

"Well, um your welcome but I got to go you just lay here," He walked toward the door.

"Hawkeye wait," she yelled to him but he had already walked out of post-op. Hawkeye ran over to Henry's tent and looked in. No one was there so he laid down on the bed. 

"Ok Hawkeye let's get this straight," he told himself, "All you need to do is calm down, nothing bad is happening," He lay there with his eyes closed. He could hear someone running toward the tent. "Maybe they wont come here," he spoke to soon as the door flung open. 

"Hawk come on we got wounded," It was Trapper.

"Don't you think I know that," he sat straight up and looked at Trapper.

"Ah, Hawk what's the matter now," He walked in and closed the door.

"You tell me," Hawkeye crossed his arms.

"Did you try and calm down"

"What the hell do you think I was doing," he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't be so mad,"

"Why did this have to happen to me," 

"You know there's only one other thing you can do to make those go away," Trapper knelt by him.

"Yeah I know but I'm not going to do it," he stood up. 

"Hawk you got to,"

"No I don't, I'd rather die then drink someone's blood," He stormed out of Henry's tent. Trapper ran out and caught up. "Trap just go take care of the wounded and leave me alone,"

"Just listen to me," He stopped. Hawkeye did the same. "Now I know you have a lot of anger built up inside of you,"

"You have no idea," he sighed.

" Your mother acted the same way at first,"

"Oh so where back to my mother," he threw his hands up sarcastically.

"Why do you get so angry when I mention her,"

" Just go take care of the wounded and leave me alone," his voice got stern.

" Fine whatever just don't do anything stupid," he turned and ran toward O.R. Hawkeye started walking again. He walked right past the boundary of the compound everything seemed so different to him. The air seemed cleaner, the sun brighter. He stopped abruptly, he felt someone walking in his direction. 

"I can't let anyone see me like this," he told himself quietly and then jumped into the near-by brush. Margaret came running up.

"HAWKEYE," She screamed. "Oh where could he be," she ran back toward the camp. He watched her run back to the O.R.

"That was a close one," he said while climbing out of the brush. He started to brush off the dirt when something touched his back. Something was said that he couldn't understand. He stuck his hands in the air and looked back. A north Korean had a gun to his back.  


"I don't suppose you and I could talk this out," Hawk said while turning his head back around. The Korean said something else and pushed the gun farther into Hawkeye's back. "Ok, ok I get the point," he started walking in the direction away from the camp. After about 2 hours of walking they met up with another Korean.

"I don't think you guys would let me go," he looked at them.

"You are our prisoner now," the newly met one spoke.

"You can understand me," Hawkeye put his arms down and pointed toward the solider. The Korean Hawkeye name John pushed his gun further into Hawk's back.

"I know some of your english," he looked toward Hawkeye's mouth. 

"Oh those, I was about to go to a party and your little friend caught me." They said something in Korean to each other. Hawkeye was beginning to wonder if anyone missed him back at the camp.

***Mean While Back at the camp Henry and Trapper camp walking out of Post Op.

"Where the hell is Pierce,"

"Henry if I knew that don't you think I would have gone to find him," Trapper sighed.

"What happened between you and him before surgery,"

"Henry I just don't know about him,"

"Col. Blake," someone called out behind them.

"Not now Major," he sighed while she caught up with them.

"Colonel Blake I demand you send out a search party to find Pierce,"

"Why are you so worried about him Major," Trapper looked toward Henry.

"It's nothing I just don't want a good surgeon getting captured by the enemy," she started to get alittle teary-eyed.

"If I know Hawkeye which I do he's on his way back to camp," Trapper smiled putting his arm around her. Frank came strolling up.

"What do you think your doing, take your arm off of your superior officer,"

"Oh shut up Frank," Margaret said while pushing Trap's arm off and quickening up her pace.

"But Margaret," you could hear him whine as she walked into her tent. She slammed the door behind her and left Frank standing there he looked toward Henry and Trapper who were now talking amongst one another.

"I know what you are," he said to himself quietly. Henry and Trapper both looked toward Frank, he scurried away quickly.

"What are we going to do about Frank, he dropped his instrument 4 times during surgery, and then 2 of his patients almost died, but the fact that he's giving us stupid glares and running away from us," Henry put his hands in his pockets.

"Henry lets go we need to find Hawkeye and soon,"

"I know," They walked into radar's office. 

"Yes Sir,"

"RADAR, damn it Radar,"

"Your jeep will be here in a couple of minutes sir," 

"Get me a jeep and oh….Thank you radar," Radar walked out.

"You know Henry I'd think Radar was one of us," There was a honk from outside.

"Well he's not we don't need anymore vampires here," They climbed in the jeep.

***Meanwhile Back with Hawkeye and his captures****

They had walked for sometime and now it was starting to get dark out. Hawkeye looked around and noticed that John and Fred he had now named them were getting tired as well. 

"We will stop and make camp now," The Korean named Fred explained to Hawkeye. 

"Great, I always wanted to camp outside under the stars, back in America," he mumbled to himself. The Koreans talked together in their language. John dropped his gun from Hawkeye's back and Fred took his place. Then John went out into the darkness to find what Hawkeye thought was wood to start a fire. They heard aloud scream.   
  
"Si-hon," Fred screamed while saying something else in Korean. There was no answer. "Let's go," Fred shoved the gun to Hawkeye's head. They started to walk toward the direction John or Si-hon walked in.

"Hey Hawkeye," they heard someone yell. Hawkeye could see somewhat into the darkness and saw two people standing there.

"Oh god what did they do to him," Hawkeye thought as they walked closer. It was apparent to Hawkeye that Henry and Trapper were waiting for him and had done something, When they finally were about 10 feet from one another Hawkeye seen the body of Si-hon lying on the ground.

"What have you done to him," Fred yelled.

"Hawkeye kill him and get it over with," Henry shouted.

"No, I will not do something that cruel," he yelled back to them.

*^*^*^*^*^*

Ok I promise to write more this was all I really could remember from my broken floppy that made me mad.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello Everyone

One Question

Have you all given up?

What happened to the wonderful reviews?

::::Sobs:::::

(Disclaimer: I do not own MASH or any of its characters)

"Hawk just do it," Trapper starred and made his eyes flash red.

"What manner of beast are you," the Korean backed up.

"We're not beasts, we're human just like you," Hawkeye said while giving a look of sorrow, "if you could call us that," he mumbled. Fred kept backing up until he fell.

"Stay away from me, I will not lose my life to you," he got up and ran. Henry walked closer and put a hand on Hawkeye's shoulder.

"You know your going to have to do it someday,"

"No I'm not, I'm not going to be something like you," he closed his eyes and hung his head. "I'm not going back there," he lied.

"You can't lie very well," Henry spoke up.

"He never could," Trapper added in.

"Listen will you two just shut up for a moment," Hawkeye yelled.

"Hawk just get in the jeep," Trapper stated.

" No Trap, Leave me here I don't want to be a vampire, I'll die before I do something like that," he looked over in the direction of the dead Korean.

" Henry I guess where going to have to do it," Trap smiled.

"Do what?" Henry asked confused.

" The sedative remember,"

"Oh, oh yeah," Henry picked up a needle that was full of a sedative, "Hawk this is for your own good," he ran up and gave it to him.

"What, wha…..," Hawk lay on the ground snoring.

" Let's hurry up and get him back to camp," Trapper picked the sleeping captain up.

"Was Angel always like this," Henry climbed in the jeep.

"Not always," Trapper started the jeep up and drove back to camp. No one said anything until they reached the newly built swamp and was carrying Hawkeye in when Frank charged at them with holy water and garlic.

"Get back foul demons,"

"Frank what are you doing," Henry said in annoyance.

"I know what you are you, you vampires," he held up a cross.

"Frank have you lost it," Trapper finished laying Hawkeye down.

"I knew it all along you guys weren't normal, with all your lack of military respect,"

"And that makes us vampires," Trapper sighed.

"No but that, that thing over there almost killed me," he pointed toward Hawkeye.

"Hawkeye, our Hawkeye have you lost it," Trapper got close to him.

"Stay away," Frank backed up and ran out of the side of the tent.

" Well at least I'm not the only one who threaten to kill him," Trapper looked over at Hawkeye who was now drooling,

"How long do you think he's going to sleep for," Henry started in.

"That was our strongest stuff, I'd bet at least 6 or 7 more hours,"

"I don't think Frank is going to let up," Henry said pouring himself a drink.

" I'm gonna head over to the mess tent you comin," Trapper walked toward the door.

"Yep," Henry gulped down his drink and followed, they crossed the compound and entered the Mess to find Klinger in red evening gown with pearls around his neck.

"Colonel Blake, may I ask how you are doing today," Klinger smiled as he shoveled some sort of food onto their trays.

"Just fine Klinger," he got a cup of coffee.

"Klinger I gotta tell you something," Trapper gave a small smile, "Red and pearls don't match," he laughed and sat down at the table Henry was at.

" No wonder I can't get out of the army," Klinger mumbled to himself.

"What the hell is this," Henry said while poking at something that looked like beans.

" I don't know, but I'm not going to eat it," Trapper poked at it and then started to eat his mashed potatoes. Radar came and sat down with a tray full of food,

"Hello Radar,"

"Good Morning sirs," He stuck a forkful in his mouth.

"Boy do I need some sleep," Henry stood up from the table.

"Ah, Sir before you go to bed I'm going to need you to sign some forms,"

"Radar cant you sign them," Henry wined.

"Sir but then I would need you to sign a statement saying you authorized……." He was interrupted.

"Come on Radar," Henry opened the door and ushered him out, Radar picked up his tray and took it with him. Trapper sat there eating what he thought to be some sort of meat. Major Houlihan and Major Burns came walking in. Frank shot dirty looks toward him and then said something to Margaret. She gave a sigh and then walked up to where Klinger was serving the food.

"Morning Majors," Trapper said as he got another cup of coffee.

"Morning Captain," Margaret also filled her cup with coffee. Frank mumbled something, "Oh stuff it Frank," Margaret said and sat down at a table

"But Honey buns," Frank followed closely behind her. Trapper smiled once more and exited the tent. He walked across the compound and walked toward post op. It was about his time to go on duty.

****

"ATTENTION, ATTENTION INCOMING WOUNDED 2ND SHIFT TO O.R."

"It's going to be lonely in there," Trapper said quietly because him, Hawk, and Frank had 2nd shift. Two jeeps pulled up with two wounded in each on; Frank came out of the Mess tent followed by Margaret.

"Alright let's get this one to O.R.," Trapper commanded. Frank was already scrubbing when Trapper walked in.

"Listen Frank," Trapper started in.

"What do you want," Frank grabbed a towel and dried off.

"If you keep going on about me, Hawkeye, and Henry being vampires, people are going to think your going AWOL," Trapper put on the white surgical gowns.

"It's true and I'll prove it to everyone," Frank put on his mask and exited the room. Trapper put on his mask and gloves and went into O.R. It was smooth sailing; there were so few patience that even Frank was impressed for not even losing one. He walked out of O.R. into post op and found Trapper checking up on one of his patience.

"What are you doing," Frank barged up to Trapper.

"His white blood count is still low," Trapper mumbled to himself while looking at the clipboard.

" You probably drank some of it," Frank grumbled and walked over to another patient.

"Frank lay off I'm not a vampire, there are no such things," Trapper left post-op and walked in the swamp. Hawkeye was still sleeping and it didn't seem like he was giving any signs of waking up. Trapper laid down on his cot and slowly drifted off to sleep.

About 6 hours later

"Come on get up," Hawkeye threw a pillow at Trapper.

" No dad lets go to the ball game," Trapper moaned in his sleep.

"Looks like he's not going to wake up, How long have I been asleep," Hawkeye yawned and stood up. He walked outside and found everything to be normal, the compound was quite, Klinger was on guard duty and was walking around in a pea green skirt and pink blouse.

"How's it going Captain Pierce," Klinger walked up to him.

"Klinger you remind me of a watermelon," He laughed slightly.

"A mans gotta do what a mans gotta do," Klinger answered and walked on.

" What people will do to get out of the army," he mumbled and started walking toward the latrine, he went in did his business and came walked back out only to be greeted by a saluting corporal, "Radar don't you ever go to sleep."

"Ah, yes sir but Major Burns wanted me to come and tell you to get to post op," Radar yawned.

"Ok Radar, go get some sleep kid," Hawkeye patted him on the shoulder and then took off walking toward post op, "Maybe it was all just a dream," he thought to himself and looked toward the sky, the sun was just setting and there was a beautiful array of colors. He walked into post op to find Frank standing in the corner with a cross in his hand.

"Your 20 minutes late," Frank yelled from across the room.

"Sorry dad, and don't yell you'll wake up the patience," Hawkeye walked over and grabbed a white lab jacket. Frank didn't move. Hawkeye walked closer to him. "Go get some sleep Frank,"

"Yeah so you can just drink my blood," Frank mumbled quietly but still loud enough for Hawkeye to hear.

"Listen Frank," Hawkeye walked even closer to him,

"Stay away you, you," Frank backed up into a corner.

"Will you just calm down," Hawkeye got even closer to him, "Now Frank just calm down," Frank seemed to go into a relax state and slid down the wall onto the floor. "Well that takes care of that," Just then Henry came strolling in,

"Hey Hawk, oh jeez," Henry rushed over and picked up Franks dazed body.

"What, what's the matter," Hawkeye walked over as Henry laid Frank on one of the empty cots.

"What did you say to him," Henry stood back up,

"I just said for him to calm down, nothing more, will you please tell me what the hell is going on,"

" Hawk you just hypnotized him," Henry said while giving a smile.

"That's a good thing?" he asked astonished.

" You bet your aunt's fanny on it,"

" I, I cant believe you, me hypnotizing Frank is a good thing?"

"Your asking that, of course, now Frank will be out of our hair,"

"How long is he gonna sleep for,"

"Well you long did you say for,"

"Say what?"

" How long did you tell him to sleep for,"

"I didn't say,"

"Well tell him something, anything,"

"Ok….." Hawkeye gave sarcastic look. "Umm yeah ok Frank I command you to ah…wake up in ten minutes," he looked toward Henry, " It was the least I could do and I always do the least I can,"

"Well it's a start," Henry patted his shoulder, " I'll take over here go get something to eat,"

"Are you out of your mind," Hawkeye yelled.

"I didn't mean, wait a minute," Henry walked toward the door.

"What?" Hawkeye followed.

"Smell that?"

"Smell what?"

" Ah damn, the kitchens on fire again," Henry ran out of post op.

"How did he do that," Hawkeye sniffed the air and he caught faintest smell of smoke. He then walked back over to Frank who was starting to stir.

"Wh…Where am I," he opened his eyes and tried to focus.

" You're here at Crème da la Crumb, for all your rodent needs,"

"Oh hi Hawkeye," he sat up and smiled.

"I didn't tell him to be annoying," Hawkeye mumbled to himself.

" So ah buddy.." he was interrupted.

"Listen Frank, please don't call me that,"

"Sure anything Hawkeye,"

"Frank I'm gonna head out can you watch post op for a bit,"

"Yeah sure go ahead, have fun," He smiled again. Hawkeye turned around and exited through Radar's office. Radar was snoring, Hawkeye looked over at him and gave a smirk then continued on his way. He walked across the compound and headed toward the Swamp.

"Hey Hawk," Trapper greeted Hawkeye as he walked in.

" Hey Trap," He walked over and got a drink from the still.

"What's new,"

"Oh nothing much other then the fact I hypnotized Frank and now he's acting like a servant to me,"

"You what," Trapper asked astonished.

"Yeah really, you don't believe me go ask Henry he was there, well he showed up after I did it," he took a drink.

)))))))))(((((((((((

I'm Very sorry for the long awaited update

But severe writers block and broken floppy's

Can hurt even the best of writers

So I'll try and write more

Please continue with the R&R' ing


	12. Chapter 12

woootttt! I'm writing again how about that!

(Disclaimer: I do not own MASH or any of it characters)

* * *

" Hawk thats wonderful news!" Trapper jumped up.

" Why are you and Henry so excited about it?"

" Normally it takes new vampires years and years to master it," Just then Henry walked in.

" Is he the man of the hour or what!" Henry sat down and poured a drink then sipped it.

" Hi honey," Hawkeye said sarcastically, "How's the war?"

"Oh the kitchen you mean," Hawkeye gave a sarcastic look, "The cook is not a bright one let me tell you,"

"Okay if you two are finished let's get back to our little hawkeye here," Trapper rubbed Hawkeye's head only to have his hand swatted away.

" I don't find it all that spectacular, I didn't ask to be what I am," Hawkeye laid down on his bed and sighed.

" Get over yourself Hawk, I know its different at first but you'll get the hang of it," Trapper sat down next to him.

" You say that like nothing, killing innocent people, just to live,"

"Technically I don't kill," Henry chirpped in.

" Neither do I, a quick sip and I'm done,"

"Still the idea of growing fangs sinking them into anothers neck and drinking their..their," He became short of breath.

"Blood hawk?" Trapper smiled while taking a drink of his martini.

" Stop that!" Hawk yelled while throwing a pillow at Henry.

"What'd I do?"

"You thought the same thing he said,"

"So?"

"Thats it I can't be in here,"

" Oh come on Hawk,"

"Oh come on nothing, I have to come to terms with this on my own," He stormed out of the swamp and crossed the compound toward the supply tent, " I can't believe I'm doing this," he shut the tent door behind him and pushed stacks of junk in front of the door. "No one's getting in here, for a bit anyway," he walked to the blood vault and pulled out a bottle. He starred at it for a moment, then put it back on the shelf. "They won't stop either." He sighed to himself, picking the bottle back up once more this time taking off the lid.

**ATTENTION ATTENTION INCOMING WOUNDED 1ST SHIFT TO O.R.**

"Glad that its Henry and Frank," he mumbled while still looking at the bottle.

"Why so we can spend more time together?" He spun around quickly, faster then normal.

"Trapper!" He shouted, and then looked toward the door. "How'd you get in here?"

"When you get to be as old as I am, you learn a few things, nice moves there by the way someones getting faster," His eyes drifted toward the bottle. "Thinking of doing something there Hawk?"

"Not anymore," he handed the bottle to Trap.

" Well I'm not thirsty, and we cant let it go to waist,"

" We? When did the word "we" come into play here?" he did air quotes.

"Well you were here and then I came here making we." A cheezy smile came acrossed his face, placing the bottle secretly on one of the shelves behind Hawkeye.

"That doesn't change anything," He started picking up the stuff in front of the door, he stopped. "Why did you move it?"

"I just set it down,"

"Closer to me," He looked Trap square in the eye. "I don't exactly know what your infatuation is with me," he poked the other smiling captin, "but it better stop now!"

" At least your getting better,"

"At what, I dare ask?"

"Sense's," Trap lifted his fore finger and poked Hawk on the tip of his nose. "You could smell how far I had moved the bottle,"

"And let me guess 'it takes normal vampires years and years to learn,'" he mocked Trap.

"Nah," he smiled, "but I must admit you are a fast learner,"

"Gee thanks teach," sarcastic was written all over his face. He finished cleaning and walked out, but stopped, the compound was quite and something didnt feel right. "Trap?" No answer, he circled around but found no one. "This isn't funny!" He shouted.

"What isn't funny sir?"

"Radar, where is everyone?"

"Well Colonel Blake and Major Burns are in surgery, I don't exactly know where Captain McIntyre is,"

"Keep it that way," Hawkeye mumbled.

"What sir?"

"Nevermind, hey Radar can you make a phone call to the states for me?"

"Why yes sir," They both began walking toward Radar's office. A gut wrenching pain stopped the Captain in his tracks, he knew what it ment but said nothing, he ignored the fact he now had fangs poking out from his upper lip. He ignored the fact his eyesight increased, how smells increased in potentcy. Radar was still ahead of him thank god. They both entered the office, Hawkeye on one hand going near the filing cabinets as to not be seen.

"Who is it you want to call sir?" he turned toward the captain.

"My father in crabapple cove maine," he said without turning around, "I'm gonna get a belt real quick," he walked into Henry's office.

* * *

Hokay I know it's short but i will continue the story

I want to finish it!

Please R&R


	13. Chapter 13

Alright I do not own MASH or any of it characters,

I know its been a long time since I updated and I'm sorry for that but you know you still love me.

* * *

"Yessir," he heard Radar answer him quietly as he continued walking into henry's office.

"This has got to stop!" he took the key to the liqour cabinet out of Henry's desk and slammed the drawer shut.

" The calls going through Hawkeye," A small yell.

"Thanks Radar," he sat down and grabbed the phone.

"Hello? Hawkeye?"

"Yeah dad its me," He answered with a heavy sigh.

"I got you letter," something didn't seem write by his fathers answer.

" Listen dad, I called you because well, I don't know what to do," his voice almost in tears.

"Hawkeye, you are still my son, no matter what you are, I love," The phone filled with static.

"Dad? Dad!" he hung up the phone, and layed his head on the desk. It wasn't long before he fell asleep just sitting there. The sound of three glasses being set down on the desk and then the sound of the liquor cabinet opening told Hawkeye that Henry and Trapper were in the room also. "What time is it?" He mumbles without picking up his head.

"Well its morning," Trapper's smart aleck tone.

"You know that doesn't help me," after much debate Hawkeye decided to pick up his head. Both Henry and Trapper looked at him wide-eyed. "What?"

" You just startled us with your pointy fangs mr. wolf,"

" Ugh," He sighed, " I thought'd they be gone by now," he sighed and layed his head back on the table.

"At least have a drink,"

"Of?" a very sarcastic tone.

" Gin silly," Henry placed a glass in front of him. He took the glass reluctantly.

"Anyone have a straw? I don't want to pick up my head yet,"

" Quit whining." Trapper refilled his glass.

" Why is it that we start drinking alcohol in the morning? It only makes us want to drink more," his head still layed sideways starring at the glass.

" That's true in another way but I won't say it because you'll be a meany about it," Henry put his empty glass on the desk.

" Yes I will," grabbing the drink and gulping it down before laying his head back on the desk.

" Well that was quick," Trapper smiled toward Henry.

" Bite me,"

" If you want," Trapper sat up. Hawkeye picked himself up quickly and stood up.

" No you stop, sit, bad Trapper." He backed up toward the wall as Trapper's eyes flashed dark blue.

" I was kidding hawk relax,"

"Tried that," sarcasism everywhere. Hawkeye moved toward the door. "I'm going to the swamp, tell radar to make a huge do not disturb sign and put it on the door, but tell him not to look in,"

"I wouldn't go just yet," Henry put a hand on Hawks should making him stop.

"What now?"

" The sun's at its brightest right now and you, in the state your in, fangs and all could you get hurt,"

" I can't go in the sun?"

" Not exactly, you can go in the sun, but you can't be you know fangish, in a way."

"So I can't leave this office until I drink blood is what your saying?"

" Basically," Trapper in a serious tone gulped down his second glass.

" Damn it!"

" I'll go get you a bottle don't worry,"

" Yeah and afterwards we'll leave you alone, that way you can do it on your own as you keep talking about,"

"But," Hawkeye pleaded.

" Ah ah ah," Henry shook his finger, "but nothing," The two others said in unison. Henry left while Trapper sat there saying nothing. Hawkeye sat back down and kept his head on the desk facing the wall.

"Well go on," Hawkeye said pouting.

" Go on with what?" Trapper smiled.

" Your going to tell me how pitaful I am, being a vampire and all,"

" No I'm not, but by george you are stubborn,"

"Henry's back," Hawkeye moaned before he had actually came in the room. " You know the hearing isn't all that bad it's everything else,"

" He mooping again?"

" Hi Henry," Trapper laughed.

" Something I miss here?"

" Nothing important, now leave the goods and scram." Hawkeye imatating someone from the mob.

" Someone's in a hurry," Henry set the bottle full of red liquid on the table.

" Well do you want me to stay in your office forever?"

" You have a point, blast it, come on Trapper,"

" Buh bye dears, I'll be there to pick you up from school," Hawkeye smiled as the two left, only to sit back down and have his head bang on the desk. A heavy sigh left him. " I thought you two were leaving," he picked up his head once more to see Henry and Trapper looking in the windows of the door. Defeated they walked on til Hawkeye could no longer hear them. His head found the desk again. " How am I supposed to drink blood, I was a human being til I came to this hell hole. Nothing seems real anymore I mean look at me, "Hawkeye Pierce vampire extrodinare,"" His head stayed there for a few more minutes. He turned his head so the bottle of blood was now in his sight. "Why does something so simple affect me, making me so weak, and putting me in this state?" He sat up and dragged the bottle crossed the desk closer to him.

Without thinking twice he took off the lid. The red liquid brushed against the sides of the bottle. If he didn't do it, there was no telling of what was going to happen. He couldn't stay mr. big and bad for very much longer. No, this time he had to do it. Lifting the bottle to his mouth he sighed, he took a quick sip. The cold liquid went on his tounge. Fighting the urge to throw up he set the glass back down, along with himself. Before long the feeling of his stomach lurching back and forth was to much, getting to his knee's and running across the compund the fastest he could carrying himself. Not only did it seem that his stomach was lurching into his throat but the sun shining down began to affect his skin, burning him.

He kept running a cross the compund.

"Hawkeye," Trapper and Henry called after him. The crazed captin still running faster then any human could. They followed after him. A small trickle of smoke began to rise, reaching for the door he collapsed. No strength, was left in his body, all he could do was lay there. Everything went black.

Henry and Trapper grabbed the limp captins body and ran as fast as they could back to the swamp.

"Hawk wake up!" Trapper slapped both of his cheeks, no reaction. "Henry go get the blood from your office,"

"Right," Henry seemed to dissappear right before Trapper but this was nothing new to him.

" Come on hawk" He shook the captin. Nothing. He listened closely but could hear no breath or the heart beat of his dear friend. "Henry is taking to long," he growled while taking a cloth and wrapping it around the top of his arm, biting down hard near his wrist he drew blood and placed droplets in the open mouth of Hawkeye. Henry reappeared then with the blood and an IV needle. Acting quickly he put the needle in Hawkeye's arm and started pumping the blood back into him. Slowly the sound of a beating heart came back but it was weak.

"All he can do is rest now," Henry sighed.

"Yeah but we're going to have to put at least 2 more pints in him before he wakes up, I gave him some of my blood to restart his heart but he's going to be thirsty when he wakes up, this way if we get the extra blood in him, his body will heal quicker and he won't wake up fangy and insane again." Trapper kept pulsing the blood into the unconsious body.

"He's not insane he's just alittle confused,"

"What's so hard to understand? We eat, sleep, drink blood, and have occasional sex," he finished pumping in the first pint. "Let's get him to post op, well tell Margaret that he was at rosie's and some big guy from the navy beat him up and we had to remove glass from wounds."

" Good lie, but umm, he doesn't have any marks of a fight,"

" Well he cant feel anything at this moment." Trapper smiled.

" Okay but I wont like it," Henry grumbled. They both jabbed the unconsious man a few times just easy enough to leave a few good bruises and scraps.

" And for the peice de-resistance," Trapper took out a pocket knife and made a cut on both of Hawkeye's arms to ony draw enough blood to put on bandages so it looked like they just got of surgery to remove the glass. Henry ran and got a stretcher, Trapper dropped Hawkeye on it adding a bruise. Henry gave a stern look, " what? It only makes it more believeable."

"Sure," they wheeled the stretcher to post-op. Margaret was taking a tempurature when she noticed the captin's a CO come in.

"What happened?" she ran over.

" Hawk and I were at this korean bar rosie's right across from the compund, when a couple navy guys came in and started to drink and heavily. A little while later one walked up to Hawk and punched him in the gut, I tried to slug the guy but he went back after Hawkeye after he got up. I went and got Henry to break the fight up but when I got back Rosie was trying to wake Hawkeye up but he was out unconsious laying in his own blood, me and Henry had to pull out glass from his wounds,"

" He's lost about 3 pints of blood, we gave him one when we were removing the glass, and we just started this new bottle on the way over, your going to have to give him 1 more major."

" What a poor man, yes sir I can take care of him."

" Good and when he wakes up come and get me, I'll take over the shift then so you can get some rest," Henry gave out the order.

" But sir Major Burns was going to cover for Hawkeye's shift,"

" Tell him to get some rest major, he's had the past few days," Henry and Trapper saluted the Major then left post-op. Margaret went back to taking a tempurature and then went back to her desk. It was a few hours later when Margaret placed the third bottle of blood into Hawkeye's IV.

" If he wasn't such an ass maybe we could get along," she moved his hair out of his face then smiled and went back to her desk. It was only a couple hours more until the sun came up and that was when Henry was going to take over the shift. " Okay I need a cup of coffee and a stop to the latrine," she left the room. All was silent when Hawkeye started to stir.

" Why mom why," he mumbled then drifted back off to sleep. Moments later Margaret returned with her coffee and the room stayed silent.

"Knock, knock," Henry came whistling in.

" Ahh sir your a few hours early," Margaret saulted him.

" Couldn't sleep anymore so I decided to come in early."

"Alright sir let me brief you on the men." They went through each soilder then gave each other a quick salute and Margaret left. Henry walked over to Hawkeye who was still asleep.

" Boy you are one pain in my rump," he went and sat at the desk in the corner of the room. It was 2 or 3 hours later when Trapper walked in.

" Henry we have got to get better stuff," he picked at his teeth.

" Which type of food are we talkin about here?" Henry gave a chuckle.

"Both," they gave a laugh. Hawkeye groaned and tried to turn over.

"Hey maybe he's going to wake up finally." Henry smiled.

" Nah he's got about 3 more hours before he wakes up." Trapper walked over to him.

" And how would you know this?" Henry got up and walked over by Trap.

" You know how its bad for vampires to drink other vampires blood?"

" Yeah it can kill'em."

" Since our boy here is only half I gave him some of mine so its going to have the same effect as one of us full blooded, only to a lesser extent. Either that or it just turned him into a full one."

" I couldn't really even tell the difference between him being half and us full,"

" Its simple, half-lings gain their powers slower and they have a different eye color."

" Oh yeah!" A lightbulb clicked on in Henry's mind. " most of the full's are dark blue and half's are lighter colored, duh I should of known."

" Look's like your still learning here too," Trapper laughed. " Let's go get some coffee," They left the room. Hawkeye stirred once more then sat up. He looked around and then felt a pain in his wrist, his eye's widened when he found the IV tude that led up to an empty bottle. Giving a quick yank he took it out and then gave a small yelp in pain.

" What the hell happened?" he got up and walked toward the door. Remembering back he felt his mouth, he sighed. " Thank god." he walked out and went to the showers. He didnt even take off his clothes and got in. Meanwhile Trapper and Henry walked back into post-op to find an empty cot.

"He must have gotten up earlier!" Trapper ran out the door with Henry following.

"You go look in the swamp I'll check rosie's"

"Right," Trapper went one way and Henry went the other.

Hawkeye was still in the shower mind you. He stood there almost half asleep, actually falling back asleep, the water still running as he slid down the side of the shower. Margaret walked in, in her robe and made a face.

"Those nurses, always leaving the water running. She reached over to shut the water off and discovered the sleeping captin. "Oh my god Hawkeye!" She ran out of the shower room. Klinger was walking by with corp. Rizzo. " Klinger go get a stretcher quick its Hawkeye!" She demanded. Both hurried off. Trapper heard Margaret shout out the order and ran over to the shower.

" What's he doing in the shower?" Trapper asked while walking back in the room with Margaret.

" I, I don't know! I just walked in and I thought one of the nurses had left the shower running and there he was down there." Trapper now lifting Hawkeye off the ground, Klinger came with the stretcher and Trapper easily placed him on it.

" Get him back to post-op and get some dry clothes on him." Trapper shouted out the order. "Everything should be fine go take your shower major."

"Alright," she calmed down and went in. Henry met back with Trapper on the way to post-op.

"Find him?"

" Yeah,"

" Where?"

" In the shower."

" Why the hell was he in there?"

" I don't maybe he wanted to smell better," Trapper gave an angry look.

" Jeez calm down look he's fine now," Henry stopped and so did Trap.

" But he won't be when he wakes up, Henry you know he's never going to accept what he is,"

" Angel never took to kindly to it either."

" Angel came to except it, I made her and I can make him," Trapper's eyes flared as he walked into the room.

* * *

Alright Review please!

Love you all!


End file.
